Love in Lust
by yoocheonsa
Summary: Yang Jaejoong lihat dari seorang Jung Yunho adalah tentang seks. lelaki itu pemuas nafsu birahinya yang tinggi. Setelah sekian tahun bersama dan saling mengambil keuntungan, akankah tumbuh benih cinta diantara keduanya?
1. Chapter 1

**Love in Lust**

**.**

**AN: Yeoreobun annyeooong^^ aku datang bawa cerita baru. ide cerita ini muncul saat aku tak kunjung bisa memejamkan mata di suatu malam minggu :D**

**.**

**Cast: Jung Yunho 3 Kim Jaejoong and Other casts.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**.**

**Rated: M**

**.**

**Disclaimer: only the plot is mine.**

**.**

**Warning: Cerita ini rated nya M. Akan banyak sex scene ataupun kata-kata vulgar disini. Baca jika kamu merasa sudah cukup umur dan layak membaca cerita dewasa. Jika belum, belum terlambat untuk mengklik tombol back or closed ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong duduk di kursi di deret paling ujung bagian tengah meja. Punggungnya bersandar nyaman di sandaran kursi. Jari-jari kedua tangannya saling terpaut di depan dadanya. Matanya fokus memandang ke depan. Melihat dengan seksama seseorang yang sedang berdiri di ujung meja sana. Meski memperhatikan setiap gerakan lelaki itu, Jaejoong tidak benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang lelaki itu katakan. Di otaknya sedang berputar-putar hal lain. Hal yang menurutnya jauh lebih menarik dari apapun yang disampaikan lelaki itu.

Saat lelaki di depannya itu telah menyelesaikan semua kalimat yang hendak disampaikannya, si lelaki menanyakan pendapat Jaejoong. Lebih tepatnya dia meminta persetujuan, apakah Jaejoong menyetujui rencana yang digagasnya itu.

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus. Bukan begitu tuan Jang?" Tanya Jaejoong kepada pria di samping kirinya yang merupakan kepala bagian produksi perusahaan yang di pimpinnya.

"Ya. Saya juga berpikir ini ide yang bagus. Manager Jung sungguh sangat detail dalam membuat perencanaan pemasaran. Saya rasa produk baru kita ini akan sukses terjual seperti produk-produk sebelumnya." Ujar Tuan Jang sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalau begitu rapat hari ini sampai disini. Tiap-tiap manajer lakukan persiapan seperti apa yang Manager Jung jelaskan tadi."

"Baiiik."

"Manager Jung, kau tinggal sebentar disini. Kita harus membicarakan lebih lanjut rencana pemasaran ini."

"Baik tuan."

Satu persatu peserta rapat meninggalkan ruang rapat, menyisakan hanya Jaejoong dan Manager Jung di ruangan itu. Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri pintu ruangan. Perlahan dia mengunci pintu tersebut. Dia lalu berjalan menghampiri manager Jung yang sedang membereskan berkas-berkas presentasinya. Jaejoong memeluk tubuh tinggi dan kekar manager itu.

"Tuan Kim kita sedang di kantor."

"Lalu kenapa? Kita sering melakukan itu di kantor." Sahut Jaejoong. Dikecupinya tengkuk lelaki yg dipeluknya itu.

"Tapi ini masih jam kerja."

"Kita juga sering bercinta di jam kerja." Ujar Jaejoong lagi.

"Dan hanya kita berdua disini. Aku tidak suka mendengarmu memanggilku seformal itu. Jaejoong, Yunho. Hanya Jaejoong saat kita berdua."

Lelaki yang dipanggilnya Yunho itu tidak menyahut. Dia lantas melanjutkan membereskan berkas-berkas di depannya.

Jaejoong menghentikan tangan Yunho. Dia lantas membalik tubuh Yunho menghadap ke arahnya. Dibawanya kedua lengan Yunho melingkari tubuhnya. Perlahan telapak tangan Jaejoong bergerak naik dari perut ke dada Yunho.

"Aku terus memperhatikanmu selama kau berbicara tadi. Dan kau terlihat sangat seksi." Jaejoong mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga kiri Yunho lalu berkata "Dan itu membuatku sangat bergairah." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Yunho. Lalu di gigitnya ringan telinga itu.

Ekspresi wajah Yunho tak menunjukkan emosi apapun tapi Jaejoong tahu lelaki di depannya itu mulai terpancing gairahnya karena Jaejoong merasakan perubahan di bawah sana. Ada sesuatu yang mengeras yang bersentuhan dengan kejantanannya di bawah sana.

Jaejoong lantas mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Yunho dan membawa bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Yunho. Tak lama ciuman panas pun terjadi. Bibir kedua lelaki itu saling beradu, menghisap, berusaha saling mendominasi. Tapi seperti biasa, Jaejoong akan menyerah dan membiarkan Yunho memenangkan pertarungan itu. Jaejoong selalu suka saat Yunho mendominasinya. Karena itu akan menyulut gairah lelaki yang lebih muda beberapa hari darinya itu. Dan Jaejoong akan menjadi lebih bergairah saat gairah Yunho terbakar.

Perlahan di arahkannya Yunho menuju kursi di samping mereka. Tangan Jaejoong cekatan melepas jas Yunho tanpa melepas tautan bibir keduanya. Dengan sedikit dorongan tangan Jaejoong, Yunho terduduk di kursi. Jaejoong berdiri di depannya. Sambil memandang penuh nafsu lelaki di depannya, Jaejoong melepas jas sekaligus kemeja yang dikenakannya. Dia lantas duduk di pangkuan Yunho dengan kedua kaki berada diantara paha Yunho.

Lengan Yunho perlahan bergerak di perut Jaejoong. Mengusap tubuh putih tanpa busana itu. Sedang lengan Jaejoong dengan sangat cekatan melucuti pakaian Yunho. Dia kembali menurunkan tubuhnya, saat melepas celana sekaligus boxer Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum puas saat melihat little Yunho sudah setengah berdiri di bawah sana.

Dengan tergesa di lepaskannya kain yang masih membalut tubuh bagian bawahnya. Hanya sepasang kaos kaki yang menempel di tubuhnya sekarang. Jaejoong lalu menaiki kursi itu lagi. Memegang kejantanan Yunho dengan tangan kirinya dan mengocoknya dengan penuh semangat. Pria di bawahnya mengerang pelan. Merasakan nikmatnya sensasi di bawah sana.

"Aku sudah menginginkanmu sejak melihatmu pagi ini. Sekarang puaskan aku." Bisik Jaejoong. Dan Yunho tahu memuaskan Jaejoong adalah berarti sesi bercinta mereka akan panjang. Jaejoong tak pernah puas dengan hanya satu sesi bercinta. Terlebih saat dia sangat bernafsu seperti sekarang.

Jaejoong mengarahkan milik Yunho ke lubangnya.

"Aku belum mempersiapkanmu." Ujar Yunho menghentikan tangan Jaejoong.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah ingin kau menghujamku." Jaejoong kembali melakukan maksudnya.

"Aaaah." Keduanya mengerang saat perlahan kebanggaan Yunho itu masuk ke dalam lubang kenikmatan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap kedua mata Yunho. Menikmati paras tampan lelaki itu.

Jaejoong kembali menyatukan kedua bibir mereka saat dengan perlahan tubuh bagian bawahnya bergerak. Tangan kiri Yunho lantas melingkar di pinggang ramping Jaejoong sedang tangan kanannya meraih milik Jaejoong yang terabaikan.

"Hmmm... Hmmm..." Erangan keduanya tertahan dalam ciuman mereka.

Gerakan Jaejoong semakin cepat di bawah sana. Mengirimkan getaran kenikmatan ke sekujur tubuh keduanya. Kursi itu berderit-derit seirama dengan gerakan liar Jaejoong di atas Yunho. Yunho lalu melepas ciuman mereka dan membawa bibirnya ke rahang Jaejoong, lalu turun ke lehernya. Di sesapnya leher putih mulus itu. Meninggalkan beberapa tanda merah disana. Mulutnya lalu turun dan meraih puting Jaejoong yang sudah mengeras. Dihisapnya puting itu kuat-kuat. Membuat pemiliknya mendesah.

"Aaah, Yunho... Aaaaah. Ini nikmat sekali." Desah Jaejoong dengan tanpa menghentikan gerakan naik turun tubuhnya.

Mendengar desahan seksi itu membuat gairah Yunho semakin tersulut. Gerakan tangannya di milik Jaejoong semakin cepat. Dia juga ikut mengangkat tubuhnya saat tubuh Jaejoong menghujam miliknya. Jaejoong mendesah di telinganya.

"Yunho, aah... aaah... aaaah." Desahan Jaejoong semakin menjadi saat ujung kejantanan Yunho beberapa kali menyentuh titik nikmatnya.

"Hmmm,,, aaaah..." Yunho merasakan dinding daging Jaejoong meremas-remas miliknya. Dia lalu mempercepat kocokan tangannya.

Dan dengan erangan panjang Jaejoong menyemburkan cairannya ke dada Yunho. Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong yang masih terengah dengan peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Didudukkannya tubuh Jaejoong di kursi yang tadi ditempatinya dengan tanpa melepas miliknya dari tubuh Jaejoong. Dengan segera Yunho lalu kembali menghujami lubang sempit Jaejoong dengan miliknya yang besar. Jaejoong kembali mendesah nikmat. Tubuhnya bersandar di punggung kursi dengan mata terpejam dan kepala mendongak ke atas. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram lengan kursi.

Bibir seksi Jaejoong terbuka dan terus menerus mengeluarkan rintihan seksinya. Pemandangan indah itu membuat Yunho semakin meliar dan tak lama dia mencapai klimaksnya.

Kedua lengan Yunho bertumpu di lengan kursi yang diduduki Jaejoong. Nafas keduanya tersengal-sengal. Perlahan turun dari puncak seksual yang mereka dapatkan.

"Kau tak pernah mengecewakanku." Bisik Jaejoong lirih. Yunho mengecup singkat bibir Jaejoong kemudian beranjak dari posisinya. Perlahan ditariknya keluar miliknya dari dalam Jaejoong. Cairannya perlahan keluar dari lubang Jaejoong.

Yunho bersandar di meja di belakangnya. Menunggu tindakan apapun yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong berikutnya. Yunho tahu sesi bercinta mereka belum selesai. Jaejoong yang membaca kepahaman Yunho itu menyunggingkan senyum nakalnya. Dia lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan menaiki meja di belakang Yunho.

"Kemarilah." Perintahnya.

Yunho dengan patuh menaiki meja itu dan memerangkap tubuh Jaejoong di bawah tubuhnya. Yunho hanya berharap meja itu kuat menahan kebrutalan mereka nanti.

-YooCheonSa-

Sudah 3 tahun Yunho bekerja di perusahaan keluarga Kim ini. Dalam tiga tahun itu karirnya melesat begitu cepat. Tanpa kesulitan apapun dia mencapai posisi sebagai manager pemasaran sekarang. Semua itu tentu karena campur tangan Jaejoong. Tapi kinerja Yunho juga termasuk sangat baik. Karenanya tak banyak kecurigaan di luar sana karena karyawan lain mengakui tangan dingin Yunho dalam menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya. Mereka berpikir Yunho layak mendapatkan posisinya sekarang.

Bip.

Ada pesan masuk ke dalam handphone Yunho. Dia buru-buru membuka pesan itu saat melihat nama pengirimnya.

_-Oppa, aku baru selesai kemo. Kemo hari ini tidak sesakit kemo sebelumnya. Dokter bilang kondisiku semakin membaik. Kapan __Oppa pulang? Aku dan Eomma merindukanmu.-_

Perasaan sedih menyelimuti hati Yunho. Adik satu-satunya yang ia miliki harus berjuang melawan kanker yang dideritanya. Seharusnya sekarang dia bahagia, tertawa bersama teman-temannya di bangku SMA. Tapi karena sakit yang dideritanya, masa-masa indah itu tidak bisa dirasakannya. Adiknya hanya bisa tinggal di rumah. Sesekali saja, saat kondisinya benar-benar sehat dia ikut ibunya berjualan. Ayah Yunho meninggal dalam sebuah karena penyakit yang sama yang diderita adiknya kini. Yunho sendiri, yang jadi tulang punggung keluarga sejak ayahnya meninggal rela melakukan apapun demi keluarganya. Apapun, termasuk melayani nafsu besar atasannya, Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho mengetikkan kata demi kata balasan pesan singkat itu. Dijanjikannya pada adiknya bahwa dia akan segera pulang. Yunho begitu larut dengan kegiatan berbalas sms dengan adiknya sampai-sampai dia tak menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong yang sudah di depan meja kerjanya.

"Siapa yang kau sms?"

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya demi mendengar suara itu.

"Bukan..."

Belum selesai Yunho mengatakan kalimatnya Jaejoong sudah berjalan melewati meja kerja Yunho lalu tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil handphone yang dipegang Yunho. Jaejoong yang sekarang berdiri di depan kursi tempat Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya di meja kerja Yunho demi melihat nama 'Jihye' di layar handphone itu.

"Kau akan ke Gwangju?"

"Ya. Aku berencana mengajukan cuti satu dua hari sebelum akhir pekan."

"Akhir minggu ini?"

"Ya."

"Aku ikut denganmu."

"Hmm?"

"Kita sudah lama bersama tapi kau belum sekalipun mengenalkanku pada keluargamu."

"Jaejoong, ini bukan..."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga tidak akan mengatakan hal-hal aneh pada keluargamu. Aku hanya ingin mengenal mereka. Itu saja." Ujar Jaejoong seraya meletakkan handphone Yunho di meja.

Dan Yunho tidak akan pernah bisa menolak apa yang jadi keinginan Jaejoong yang keras kepala itu. Terlebih dia adalah atasannya.

-YooCheonSa-

_Agustus, 2005_

Ini hari pertama Jaejoong masuk kuliah. Wajah tampan sekaligus cantik lelaki muda itu terlihat murung. Betapa tidak. Masuk ke ruangan ini bukan hal yang dikehendakinya. Kedua orang tuanya dengan kukuh memaksanya kuliah di jurusan manajemen karena mereka ingin Jaejoong yang notabene pewaris tunggal Kim Corps dapat meneruskan apa yang telah dirintis ayahnya dari nol itu. Jaejoong sendiri ingin mengambil kelas akting, karena dia begitu tertarik untuk menjadi seorang aktor.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Duduk cemberut dengan tangan menopang dagunya. Dosen di depan kelas menjelaskan materi kuliah mereka tapi tak satu katapun yang masuk ke otak Jaejoong.

"Braak."

Pintu ruang kelas itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan sosok tinggi seorang lelaki. Sontak perhatian seluruh isi kelas menuju pada lelaki yang sedang terengah-engah itu.

"Joiseonghamnida, sonsaengnim. Saya terlambat." Ujar lelaki itu. Aksen daerahnya terdengar sangat kental saat dia berbicara dan hal ini memancing tawa beberapa siswa di kelas.

"Kamu terlambat 25 menit. Sebaiknya kamu punya alasan yang kuat untuk ini."

"Saya baru datang dari Gwangju dan langsung kesini. Ayah saya masuk rumah sakit kemarin."

Sang dosen melihat mimik wajah mahasiswa itu. Dosen yang bisa membaca ekspresi wajah itu tak menemukan kebohongan di raut mukanya, lalu dia mempersilahkan mahasiswa itu untuk duduk.

Jaejoong memperhatikan mahasiswa yang terlambat itu. Lelaki itu duduk di bangku paling belakang di samping bangku tempat Jaejoong duduk karena disitu satu-satunya bangku yang kosong. Saat lelaki itu menghampiri bangku Jaejoong, aroma tubuh lelaki yang bercampur dengan keringat itu tercium hidung Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasa wangi tubuh lelaki itu sangat menggoda. Diliriknya lelaki itu. Ada bulir-bulir keringat menempel di wajah tampannya. Dan itu membuat kesan seksi padanya. Pandangan mata Jaejoong turun dari kepala ke ujung kaki lelaki itu.

'That Gwangju boy is HOT!' Ujar Jaejoong dalam hati.

-YooCheonSa-

_Desember, 2005_

Kuliah yang Jaejoong kira akan berjalan dengan sangat membosankan itu ternyata cukup menyenangkan. Dan itu bukan karena akhirnya Jaejoong menyukai jurusan manajemen yang sekarang sedang ditempuhnya, tetapi semua itu berkat si Gwangju Boy yang belakangan Jaejoong ketahui bernama Jung Yunho. Jung Yunho yang tampan. Jung Yunho yang keren. Jung Yunho yang smart. Jung Yunho yang seksi dan Jung Yunho yang memiliki adik kecil raksasa di tengah selangkangannya. Jaejoong tahu benar meski Jaejoong belum pernah sekalipun melihat langsung benda panjang itu. Karena Jaejoong sendiri seorang gay yang hiperseks jadi tak heran dia paham akan semua hal tentang tubuh lelaki. Hanya Jung Yunho yang ada di pikirannya selama tiga bulan ini. Otaknya terus mencari cara bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan Jung Yunho itu.

Jaejoong mencari semua informasi tekait tentang Jung Yunho. Dari pengamatannya itu dia tahu dimana Yunho menyewa flat. Bagaimana kondisi keluarganya di Gwangju. Dimana Yunho bekerja sambilan demi membantu biaya hidup keluarganya di Gwangju. Ayahnya yang hanya seorang petugas kebersihan sedang mengidap sakit kanker. Ibunya hanya penjual tteokboki di pinggir jalan. Yunho memiliki adik perempuan yang masih duduk di bangku SD.

Yunho yang pintar mendapat beasiswa penuh dari kampus. Selain biaya kuliah yang gratis, dia juga mendapat biaya hidup selama masa perkuliahan. Demi sedikit menghemat biaya hidup yang diterimanya, dia menyewa flat sempit yang hanya terdiri dari 1 ruangan dan 1 kamar mandi. Kondisi buruk Yunho itu memunculkan ide di otak Jaejoong. Entah dia akan terlihat seperti memanfaat keadaan orang lain atau apa, dia sudah tak peduli lagi. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya bagaimana cara bisa bersama Jung Yunho.

"Hi, Jung Yunho. Bisa kita bicara?" Jaejoong mencegah langkah Yunho yang sudah hendak keluar dari kelas. Yunho memandang Jaejoong, tak yakin apa dia mengingat nama lelaki yang memanggilnya itu. Jaejoong yang menangkap situasi itu lalu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Kim Jaejoong."

"Ah, iya. Maaf, aku tak begitu mengenalimu." Ujar Yunho sopan. Dia memang tak banyak akrab dengan teman-teman satu kelasnya karena kesibukannya membagi waktu antara tugas kuliah dan bekerja jadi membuatnya jarang bergaul dengan mereka.

"It's okay. Aku bisa mengerti." Kata Jaejoong tenang.

" Kau ingin bicara apa?" tanya Yunho seraya melirik jam di tangan kirinya. Jaejoong memperhatikan setiap gerik yang Yunho lakukan. Jaejoong tahu, Yunho sedang diburu waktu karena dia harus segera ke tempat kerjanya.

"Sepertinya kau terburu-buru. Kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat?" Jaejoong masih memasang akting tidak tahunya.

"Ya, aku ada urusan."

"Bagaimana kalau kuantar kau ke tempat tujuanmu, jadi kita bisa membicarakan hal yang ingin kukatakan di jalan."

Yunho tak tahu apa yang Jaejoong ingin katakan. Tapi tawaran mengantarkan itu cukup menarik minat Yunho. paling tidak dia tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang bis hari ini. tanpa pikir panjang, Yunho pun menyetujui tawaran Jaejoong itu. dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di dalam mobil sedan mewah milik Jaejoong. Yunho duduk nyaman di kursinya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin minta bantuanmu." Ujar Jaejoong memulai pembicaraan mereka di mobil.

"Bantuan apa?"

"Aku ingin keluar dari rumah dan tinggal di apartemen, tapi aku tidak suka tinggal sendirian. Setidaknya aku ingin ada satu teman untuk ngobrol atau sharing. Apa kau bisa membantuku?"

"Maksudmu kau ingin aku tinggal bersamamu?"

"Yeah, aku tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan pada siapa lagi. Aku juga tak banyak mengenal teman di kelas kita."

"Tapi kita juga baru kenal."

"Yeah, aku tahu. Tapi kupikir, kau orang yang baik."

Keduanya terdiam sesaat. Masih berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau tidak bisa membantuku?"

"Akan kupikirkan lagi."

"Ok. Kau tak perlu terburu memutuskan. Aku akan menunggu. Aku mengharapkan bantuanmu Jung Yunho." Jaejoong menambahkan senyum pada kalimat terakhirnya itu. mencoba meyakinkan Yunho agar dia mau menerima tawarannya.

Tak lama mereka sampai di tempat tujuan Yunho. Sebelum Yunho turun Jaejoong menanyakan nomor handphone Yunho. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Yunho turun dan menuju café tempatnya bekerja part time. Jaejoong terus memperhatikan sosok Yunho dari dalam mobil sampai sosok jangkung itu menghilang masuk ke dalam café. Dia lalu mengambil handphonenya, mengetikkan kata-kata di dalamnya lalu mengirimkannya ke nomor yang baru diperolehnya itu.

Di dalam café. Yunho langsung mengganti baju yang dipakainya dengan seragam yang ada di lokernya. Handphone di saku celananya bergetar. Diambilnya handphone itu lalu membuka pesan yang masuk.

_Karena aku meminta bantuanmu, tentu kau tidak perlu memikirkan biaya tinggal dan makan disana. Aku menunggu jawabanmu Yunho._

_-Jaejoong-_

_Sender : 0115243676590_

_Sent : 08 – 03 – 2007_

_14 : 49 : 55_

Yunho lalu menaruh handphonenya di dalam loker dan mulai bekerja. Dia akan memikirkan tawaran Jaejoong itu nanti.

-YooCheonSa-

**NB: **cerita ini benar-benar on-going, jadi aku tidak bisa memastikan bisa update next chapnya dalam waktu dekat. Jadi jika kalian suka dengan cerita ini aku mohon untuk sedikit bersabar saat menunggu kelanjutannya. Gamsahae. Review are loved ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chap 2 datang lebih awal dari dugaanku. Review kalian yang membuatku semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. jangan bosan-bosan mereview yaaaa :D di chap2 awal alurnya akan sering maju-mundur. ada keterangan tahun di tiap pergantian alur. semoga readers ga bingung. maaf kalau ceritanya ga menarik ^.^v**

**Cast: Jung Yunho ** **Kim Jaejoong and Other casts.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**.**

**Rated: M**

**.**

**Disclaimer: only the plot is mine.**

**.**

**Warning: Mature readers only pleaseee ^_^ **

Akhir Desember 2005

Yunho menaruh kardus terakhir-nya di lantai marmer apartemen mewah itu. semua barang-barang yang kemarin masih bersesakan di flat super kecilnya sudah berpindah ke apartemen ini. Tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Yunho, membantu Jaejoong adalah sama halnya dengan tinggal di apartemen super mewah yang Yunho sendiri tak berani membayangkan berapa harga sewa atau belinya. Kalau dia tidak menerima tawaran ini dan Jaejoong akhirnya meminta bantuan orang lain, Yunho mungkin akan sangat menyesalinya. Yang tidak Yunho sadari hanya tawaran tinggal bersama di apartemen elit ini hanya berlaku untuknya. Jaejoong sama sekali tak berminat tinggal bersama orang lain selain Yunho. Karena Jung Yunho adalah obsesinya.

"Minumlah dulu. Aku akan membantumu membereskannya nanti." Ujar Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan kaleng minuman ringan pada Yunho.

"Gomawo." Yunho mengambil minuman itu kemudian langsung membuka dan meneguknya. Hampir setengah isi kaleng sudah diteguk Yunho. Dia lalu mengikuti Jaejoong yang duduk di sofa di depannya.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Yunho setelah dia mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Tentu."

"Kenapa kau ingin tinggal di apartemen? Rumahmu juga di Seoul, bukankah lebih jika kau tinggal di rumah saja?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. Itu juga yang menjadi alasan kedua orang tuanya menentang keinginannya ini. Tapi Jaejoong sudah menyiapkan berbagai alasan demi mewujudkan apa yang jadi keinginannya. Jaejoong berjanji pada kedua orangtuanya bahwa dia akan lulus kuliah tepat waktu dan dengan nilai yang baik serta dia akan langsung bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya begitu lulus. Persis seperti apa yang ayahnya inginkan. Itulah yang membuat Jaejoong sekarang tinggal di apartemen mewah ini.

"Aku ingin fokus belajar. Lagipula ada hal yang ingin kudapatkan disini."

"Huh? Apa itu?"

"Se-cret." Ujar Jaejoong seraya menaruh telunjuk kanannya di depan mulutnya.

Selesai menata semua barang-barangnya di kamar yang Jaejoong tunjuk sebagai miliknya, Yunho segera mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Tubuhnya memang penuh peluh, kegiatan menata barang-barang itu cukup menguras tenaga. Jaejoong pergi ke dapur saat Yunho berpamitan untuk mandi. Jaejoong mengambil beberapa jenis buah dari dalam lemari es lalu memotongnya kecil-kecil. Dia lalu membawa hasil potongan buah itu ke sofa di ruang tengah. Tak ketinggalan dia juga membawa 2 kaleng bir bersamanya. Diambilnya handphone lalu menghubungi restoran masakan china, dia memesan 3 porsi buljajjang.

Tak berapa lama, Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi memakai celana pendek dan kaos tanpa lengan. Titik-titik air masih terlihat menempel di wajahnya. Dan itu sungguh menambah kesan seksi pada tubuh wajah tampan Yunho.

"Ayo kita makan buah, Yunho. Aku sudah memesan buljajjang untuk kita. Ah, aku lupa bertanya, kau suka masakan pedas bukan?"

"Aku suka."

"Ah, syukurlah. Aku takut kalau-kalau kau tak tahan dengan makanan pedas."

"Aku suka semua makanan, kecuali makanan yang sudah basi. Haha."

"Aku juga tidak suka kalau itu." Jaejoong menyahut sambil ikut tertawa.

Saat makanan yang Jaejoong pesan itu akhirnya datang, mereka berdua lalu larut dengan acara makan mereka. Jaejoong tak salah memesan 3 porsi karena ternyata Yunho begitu lahap memakan makanan khas China itu. Jaejoong senang melihat Yunho yang makan dengan lahap. Jaejoong suka cara makan Yunho. Hah, ini baru sehari dan Jaejoong sudah menyukai banyak hal tentang lelaki di depannya itu.

-YooCheonSa-

Hari-hari selanjutnya bergulir seperti biasa. Yunho dan Jaejoong sibuk dengan kegiatan perkuliahan dan kerja part time untuk Yunho. Setelah pindah ke apartemen Jaejoong, Yunho berangkat ke kampus bersama Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong juga dengan senang hati selalu mengantarkan Yunho ke tempatnya bekerja selesai kuliah. Beberapa kali juga Jaejoong akan menjemput Yunho. Yunho merasa tidak enak dengan segala kebaikan Jaejoong ini, berulang kali Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk tidak perlu repot-repot menjemputnya karena jam kerjanya juga selesai cukup larut. Tapi Jaejoong berdalih dia sedang ingin makan kue dan kopi di café tempat Yunho bekerja, jadi dia bisa sekalian pulang bersama Yunho.

Hidup bersama dan sesekali berbagi cerita hidup membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong semakin akrab. Yunho jadi tahu kalau Jaejoong anak tunggal yang selalu dimanjakan oleh ibunya. Dia jadi tahu passion Jaejoong di bidang akting. Begitu juga Jaejoong, dia jadi tahu lebih banyak tentang keluarga Yunho. Penyakit kanker otak ayahnya semakin parah sekarang. Beberapa kali dia harus menjalani rawat inap di rumah sakit. Ada getar dalam nada suara Yunho setiap kali menceritakan tentang hal itu. Melihat hal tersebut membuat Jaejoong ingin memeluk Yunho dan menenangkannya.

"Karenanya aku ingin menyelesaikan kuliah ini dengan baik dan segera bekerja. Aku ingin segera bisa berbuat sesuatu untuk mereka." ujar Yunho saat bercerita tentang keluarganya.

"Kau pintar Yunho ya, aku yakin kau bisa cepat dapat kerja nanti setelah lulus." Jaejoong mencoba member semangat pada Yunho. 'Dan aku tahu dimana kau akan bekerja nanti.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

-YooCheonSa-

**Maret 2014**

"Suruh Manager Jung ke ruanganku." Jaejoong menghubungi sekretarisnya lewat intercom. Tak berapa lama terdengar ketukan di pintu Jaejoong lalu Yunho masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Anda memanggil saya?" Yunho bertanya saat dia sudah berdiri di seberang meja kerja Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah bilang hilangkan segala formalitas saat hanya ada kita berdua,Yunho."

"Tapi kita masih di kantor tuan Kim." Jawab Yunho masih dengan nada formalnya.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Tak mampu melawan kekeras kepalaan Yunho tentang hal ini. Dia lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri Yunho. Dipeluknya Yunho.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ujarnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yunho. Yunho sedikit terkekeh.

"Kita baru bertemu kurang dari sejam yang lalu."

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya. Memandang tidak senang melihat ekspresi Yunho yang seperti menertawakannya itu.

"Aku bahkan merindukanmu saat bersamamu seperti sekarang." Ujar Jaejoong lagi sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Sekarang kau sudah bertemu denganku." Yunho lalu melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke tubuh Jaejoong. Dibawanya Jaejoong ke dalam dekapannya. Bibir Jaejoong yang manyun tadi berubah menjadi senyuman demi mendengar kata-kata dan pelukan Yunho di tubuhnya.

"Yunho ya." Panggil Jaejoong. Saat itu mereka sudah di sofa di ruangan Jaejoong. Yunho duduk dengan Jaejoong tidur dengan kepala dip aha Yunho.

"Hmmm." Sahut Yunho. Tangannya mengusap-usap poni Jaejoong di keningnya. Itu adalah _skinship_ yang paling Jaejoong sukai bersama Yunho selain berciuman dan melakukan seks tentunya.

"Sejak dulu aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu?"

Jaejoong nampak berpikir sejenak. Menimbang apa dia perlu menanyakan hal itu atau tidak.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu kalau aku gay?"

Yunho menghentikan gerakan tangannya di kening Jaejoong. Memandang ke wajah Jaejoong. Sudah hampir 7 tahun mereka saling mengenal dan hidup bersama, kenapa Jaejoong ingin menanyakan hal itu sekarang. Meski hubungan mereka tanpa status, tapi apa yang mereka lakukan sudah lebih dari apa yang pasangan kekasih umumnya lakukan.

"Sejak tahun kedua kita tinggal bersama." Jawab Yunho setelah terdiam sejenak.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu soal itu sekarang?" tanya Yunho.

"Bagaimana kau tahu soal itu?" Jaejoong tak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, dia malah melayangkan pertanyaan lain ke Yunho.

"Kau selalu memperhatikanku, terutama saat aku selesai mandi."

"Apa seterlihat itu?" Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, menopangnya dengan tangannya di atas paha Yunho.

"Kau orang yang paling payah saat berbohong Jaejoong. Termasuk menyembunyikan rahasiamu sendiri."

-YooCheonSa-

Juni, 2008

Yunho terduduk lemas di lantai setelah menerima panggilan dari rumahnya. Ayahnya kembali masuk rumah sakit dan kondisinya kali ini lebih buruk dari kondisi sebelum-sebelumnya. Ayahnya harus dioperasi. Operasi kali ini membutuhkan lebih banyak biaya karena harus mendatangkan alat dari luar negeri. Dan ibunya tentu tidak memiliki uang sebanyak yang dibutuhkan itu.

"Apa ada masalah?" Jaejoong yang melihat wajah murung Yunho jadi khawatir.

"Tidak. Tidak ada Jaejoong."

Jaejoong tahu Yunho sedang berbohong. Ekspresi wajah Yunho sekarang bukan ekspresi orang yang sedang baik-baik saja. Tapi Jaejoong tak ingin memaksanya. Jaejoong akan menunggu sampai Yunho mau menceritakan, apapun itu yang sedang dalam pikirannya, dengan sendirinya. Yunho berdiri dari lantai. Memandang sejenak ke arah Jaejoong. Lelaki yang dipandangnya itu balik memandangnya, seperti ingin menyampaikan kalimat 'kau bisa berbagi beban hidupmu denganku' melalui tatapannya.

"Jaejoong…."

"Ya."

"Apa aku bisa minta bantuanmu?"

"Aku akan membantu Yunho."

"Aku butuh uang untuk operasi ayahku. Uang dalam jumlah yang cukup besar."

"Berapa yang kau butuhkan?"

Yunho lalu menyebutkan nominal uang yang dibutuhkan untuk operasi ayahnya itu.

"Aku akan mentrasfernya ke rekeningmu. Jika kau butuh lebih dari itu aku bisa memintakannya pada ayahku."

"Tidak. Itu saja." Potong Yunho cepat

"Mungkin butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mengembalikannya."

"Ada cara untuk tidak perlu mengembalikannya."

"Hmm? Apa itu?"

"Aku akan memberitahunya nanti. Sekarang lebih baik kau memikirkan operasi ayahmu."

-YooCheonSa-

Operasi ayah Yunho berjalan dengan lancar. Kondisi ayahnya lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tapi ayahnya masih harus menjalani rawat inap di rumah sakit setelah operasi. Yunho kembali ke Seoul setelah memastikan semua hal yang di Gwangju stabil. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan kuliah lebih lama terlebih karena sekarang sudah hampir mendekati tahun keempatnya di kampus. Sedikit lagi dia bisa lulus dan mencari pekerjaan.

"Apa ayahmu baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan itu yang pertama terlontar dari mulut Jaejoong saat Yunho kembali ke rumah.

"Ya. Kondisinya sudah mulai membaik, walau masih harus tinggal di rumah sakit."

Yunho duduk di sofa di samping Jaejoong.

"Tentang pembicaraan kita yang terakhir, apa cara untuk membayar uang yang kupinjam kemarin?" jaejoong memandang Yunho. dia tidak berpikir kalau Yunho akan segera membicarakan soal ini sesaat setelah dia tiba di Seoul.

"Aku bukan tak ingin mengembalikannya. Tapi akan butuh waktu yang lama untukku bisa mengembalikan uang itu sendiri."

"Aku sudah bilang kau tidak perlu mengembalikannya, tapi aku tidak yakin apa kau mau melakukannya."

"Apa itu?"

"Seks denganku."

Yunho tertegun mendengar kalimat terakhir Jaejoong. Dia tahu kemungkinan paling buruk memang akan seperti ini. Dia sudah menyadari orientasi seks Jaejoong yang menyukai laki-laki sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi Yunho tak berani memastikannya sendiri. Tidak sampai Jaejoong mengucapkan kata 'seks' itu dengan mulutnya sendiri.

"Kau bercanda Jaejoong." Yunho tertawa menutupi kegugupannya.

"Aku serius."

Jaejoong memandang lurus ke arah Yunho. Yunho jadi lebih gugup dipandangi seperti itu oleh Jaejoong.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu melakukannya kalau kau tak mau. Kau bisa mengembalikannya nanti. Aku akan menunggu jadi kau tak perlu tergesa-gesa." Ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Yunho yang masih duduk di sofa dengan segala pikiran di kepalanya.

-YooCheonSa-

Agustus 2009

Hari ini kanker ayah Yunho kembali kambuh sejak operasi terakhir setahun yang lalu. Kali ini jauh lebih parah dari terakhir kali. Sel kankernya sudah mulai menyebar di hampir seluruh bagian otaknya. Badannya tak lagi bisa digerakkan karena otaknya tak mampu memberikan perintah pada anggota tubuhnya.

Perawatan kali ini harus dilakukan di rumah sakit di Seoul karena rumah sakit di Gwangju tak lagi bisa mengatasi kondisi ayah Yunho. Yunho tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Ini tahun terakhir perkuliahannya. Skripsinya hanya tinggal menunggu tanggal keputusan sidang. Uang tabungan yang dia kumpulkan tiap bulannya, hasil dari 2 kerja part time di cafe dan mini market selalu habis untuk biaya kemoterapi ayahnya.

"Aku akan meminjam uang dari ayahku." Ujar Jaejoong menawarkan solusi.

"Tidak Jaejoong. Aku sudah banyak berhutang padamu. Hutang yang lalu belum satu won pun kubayar. Aku tidak bisa merepotkanmu lebih dari ini."

"Jangan keras kepala. Ayahmu membutuhkannya sekarang." Jaejoong berkeras.

Jaejoong menemui ayahnya dan meminta sejumlah uang. Kening ayahnya berkerut mendengar nominal uang yang disebutkan Jaejoong. Itu bukan nominal kecil. Jaejoong beralasan selama ini dia tidak pernah meminta barang-barang mewah pada ayahnya, walau dia bisa kalau dia mau. Dia sangat membutuhkan uang itu dan dia bisa memastikan kalau dia tidak akan melakukan hal-hal negatif dengan uang itu.

Ayah Jaejoong setuju memberikan uang itu saat Jaejoong menjanjikan akan langsung bekerja di perusahaan begitu dia lulus beberapa bulan lagi. Begitu uang tersebut sudah di tangannya, Jaejoong langsung mentransfer uang itu ke rekening Yunho dan mengirimkan sms pemberitahuan transfer ke Yunho. Yunho yang sedang kalut hanya bisa membalas dengan ucapan terima kasih saat itu.

Operasi berlangsung selama 2 jam lebih. Saat lampu di atas pintu masuk ruang operasi padam Yunho langsung berdiri hendak menyambut dokter yang mengoperasi ayahnya. Dokter dan beberapa asistennya keluar dengan wajah lesu.

"Maaf. Kami sudah melakukan segala cara. Tapi suami Anda tak tertolong."

Ibu Yunho menangis dalam pelukan Yunho demi mendengar kata-kata dokter tersebut. Yunho ingin menangis, tapi ditahannya. Dia harus kuat, demi ibunya dan adiknya.

Tak mau membuang waktu lebih banyak, Yunho segera melangsungkan pemakaman ayahnya. Selama beberapa hari banyak keluarga dan tetangga datang ke rumah duka di Gwangju. Ibunya sudah tak nampak menangis lagi, meski masih terlihat sangat sedih. Dia menenangkan Jihye yang menangis sesenggukan di sampingnya.

-YooCheonSa-

"Maaf aku tak hadir dipemakaman ayahmu."

Jaejoong menyodorkan botol air mineral pada Yunho. Mereka tengah duduk di sebuah bangku di taman kampus sekarang.

"Tak apa." Jawab Yunho singkat.

Di hari ayah Yunho dimakamkan, Jaejoong dijadwalkan untuk sidang skripsinya. Sidang skripsi Yunho terjadwal seminggu lagi.

"Kau harus fokus pada ujianmu sekarang."

Yunho hanya mengangguk lemah menanggapi ucapan Jaejoong. Dia memang harus berkonsentrasi pada ujiannya, tapi banyak hal yang seperti berlomba masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

"Jaejoong."

"Hmm?"

"Tawaranmu waktu itu, apa masih berlaku?"

Jaejoong seperti membaca apa maksud pertanyaan Yunho itu.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan soal itu sekarang Yunho. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekaran hanya fokus pada ujian dan lulus."

"Aku akan melakukannya."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong. Mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa dia bisa melakukan permintaan Jaejoong waktu itu. Nominal uang yang Yunho pinjam tidaklah sedikit. Mungkin dia bisa membayarnya tapi akan butuh waktu yang sangat lama mengingat selepas kepergian ayahnya dia yang menjadi kepala keluarga sekarang, bertanggung jawab pada ibu dan adiknya di rumah.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku yakin."

Sebelum Yunho merubah pikirannya, Jaejoong langsung membawa Yunho pulang ke apartemen yang mereka tempati. Keduanya terdiam dalam mobil. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ada kegugupan dalam diri Yunho dan Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasa impiannya selama ini akhirnya jadi kenyataan. Ini bukan seks pertama baginya, tapi ini pertama kalinya dia melakukannya dengan orang yang benar-benar diinginkannya. Hampir empat tahun dia menunggu datangnya kesempatan ini. Dan saat hari itu akhirnya tiba, otaknya seperti tak bisa memikirkan apapun.

Mereka memasuki apartemen masih dalam diam. Yunho menatap Jaejoong, tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Di usianya yang hampir 22 tahun dia belum sekalipun melakukan seks, bahkan dengan Yeoja sekalipun. Dia hanya tahu tentang seks dari video biru yang pernah ditontonnya dengan teman sekolahnya saat masih SMA. Dan itupun video antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Dia tidak tahu seperti apa hubungan seks kaum gay.

Jaejoong melepas sweeter di tubuhnya. Menampakkan tubuh putihnya yang hanya berbalut jeans dan kaos putih dengan V-neck sekarang. Yunho tahu dia harus memulai sesuatu. Berbekal ingatannya tentang blue film yang pernah ditontonnya dia lalu menghampiri Jaejoong. Di film polos itu mereka mengawalinya dengan ciuman.

'Mungkin aku harus menciumnya' pikir Yunho dalam hati.

Diraihnya tubuh Jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya dan membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya itu mendekat dengan tubuhnya. Dengan agak tergesa diciumnya bibir merah Jaejoong. Ciuman Yunho kasar dan tak beraturan. Dia membuang jauh segala penolakan yang ada di pikiran rasionalnya. Hatinya meyakinkan, ini sudah jadi pilihannya. Jaejoong lalu mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Yunho dan membalas ciuman itu. Jaejoong sedikit memelankan tempo ciuman Yunho. Membimbing Yunho untuk lebih mengatur ritme ciuman mereka. Ciuman itu jadi lebih beraturan saat Jaejoong ikut meresponnya. Tapi tak lama, karena ciuman itu kemudian berubah menjadi ciuman yang ganas saat Jaejoong mulai terlena dengan bibir Yunho.

Tangan Jaejoong mulai melepas satu per satu kancing baju Yunho. Menanggalkan kemeja itu dari tubuh Yunho. Ciuma mereka terlepas saat Jaejoong melucuti kaos dari tubuhnya. Keduanya lalu kembali berciuman panas saat tak ada lagi penghalang.

"Hmmm, hmmm" erangan mereka tertahan dalam ciuman.

Tanpa melepas ciuman mereka, Jaejoong membimbing Yunho ke kamarnya. Kaki Jaejoong menabrak kaki ranjangnya. Dia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang besar itu. Yunho menaiki ranjang dan memerangkap tubuh Jaejoong di bawah tubuhnya.

Yunho kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Melumat bibir Jaejoong yang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu jadi candu baginya. Tangan kanan Jaejoong bergerak ke tubuh bagian bawah Yunho. Mengusap lembut tonjolan di tengah selangkangan laki-laki itu.

"Hmmm" Yunho melenguh saat merasakan sensasi asing yang menggetarkan di bawah sana. Mendapat respon seperti itu, tangan Jaejoong lalu membuka kancing dan resleting celana Yunho. Jemari tangannya masuk ke dalam celana dalam Yunho. Memegang kejantanan Yunho untuk pertama kalinya.

Tubuh Yunho menegang. Sentuhan tangan Jaejoong di bawah sana seperti memberikan aliran listrik ke sekujur tubuhnya. Yunho mengalihkan ciumannya ke rahang Jaejoong, lalu turun ke leher putihnya. Menyesapnya dan sesekali menggigit pelan leher itu. Jaejoong melepas genggaman tangannya di kejantanan Yunho. Tangannya lalu dengan cekatan melepas celana dan celana dalam Yunho. Membuat tubuh lelaki di atasnya itu tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun.

Jaejoong diam-diam menelan ludahnya begitu melihat langsung penis Yunho yang berukuran besar itu. Dengan agak gugup dia membuka celananya sambil terus memandang benda yang sudah setengah tegang itu. Menanggalkan sisa pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Pandangan mata Yunho lekat menatap tubuh mulus Jaejoong, dari mulai dada, perut hingga ke paha Jaejoong yang sekarang sudah tak berbalut celana.

Beberapa saat terpesona dengan keindahan tubuh lelaki di bawahnya, Yunho kembali mendaratkan ciumannya pada leher Jaejoong. Ciumannya perlahan turun ke dada lalu ke puting Jaejoong. Dihisapnya puting yang menegang itu.

"Aaah..." Jaejoong refleks melenguh saat Yunho menyesap puting kirinya dan memainkan puting kanannya dengan tangan kirinya.

Ciuman Yunho terus turun ke perut Jaejoong. Turun ke pusar, hingga sekarang wajah Yunho menghadap pada kejantanan Jaejoong yang sudah menegang. Yunho pernah melihat wanita di video porno yang ditontonnya memasukkan penis lawan mainnya ke mulutnya. Yunho jadi berpikir, apa dia juga harus melakukannya? Tak ingin terlalu lama berpikir Yunho lalu memegang batang milik Jaejoong itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya secara penuh.

"Aaah." Jaejoong kembali mendesah. Sensasi basah dari mulut Yunho di kejantanannya memberi kenikmatan buat Jaejoong. Yunho memaju mundurkan mulutnya di milik Jaejoong. Sesekali menghisap dan menjilat batang itu, membuatnya jadi lebih tegang. Jaejoong hendak mencapai puncaknya saat dia lalu menghentikan gerakan mulut Jaejoong dimiliknya.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Ucapnya.

Yunho yang tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Jaejoong itu hanya memandang bingung pada Jaejoong sambil menyeka air liur yang keluar di ujung mulutnya. Jaejoong lalu beranjak dari tidurnya dan membuka drawer di samping ranjangnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah tube lalu duduk di hadapan Yunho.

"Kita membutuhkan ini. Aku pernah melakukannya tanpa pelumas. Tapi aku tak yakin lubangku bisa menahan milikmu yang sangat besar itu tanpa ini." Ujar Jaejoong sambil melihat penuh nafsu pada milik Yunho.

Jaejoong lalu mengeluarkan cairan dari dalam tube itu. Menaruhnya sedikit banyak di telapak tangan yunho. Melumuri jemari lentik Yunho dengan cairan tersebut. Dia lalu menaruh cairan di telapak kanannya.

Jaejoong membimbing jari telunjuk Yunho yang sudah dilumuri cairan ke dalam hole-nya.

"Hmmm." Lenguhnya saat telunjuk Yunho perlahan memasuki lubangnya. Yunho yang mengerti maksud Jaejoong langsung mengeluar-masukkan jarinya disana. Tangan kanan Jaejoong yang terlumuri cairan lalu meraih kejantanan Yunho. Mengocoknya dengan cepat, membuat batang itu kembali menegang.

"Masukkan jarimu yang lain Yunho."

Yunho menuruti perkataan Jaejoong. Dua jari langsung dia tambahkan ke lubang Jaejoong. Membuat lenguhan lebih keras keluar dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Aaah... Aaah..." Keduanya mendesah.

Jaejoong merasakan nikmat saat jemari Yunho beberapa kali menyentuh g-spotnya. Yunho menikmati kocokan Jaejoong di penisnya. Belum lagi tangan kiri Jaejoong yang memainkan buah zakarnya.

"Aaah..., hmmm,,, sekarang... Yun..ho." Jaejoong melepas genggaman tangannya di milik Yunho lalu membantu mengeluarkan jemari Yunho di lubangnya. Dia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan memandang Yunho dengan penuh gairah.

Yunho menghampiri tubuh Jaejoong. Menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan kiri di ranjang. Tangan lainnya membimbing miliknya ke lubang Jaejoong. Tubuh Jaejoong sedikit menegang saat ujung kejantanan Yunho tersebut menyentuh lubangnya. Jujur saja dia sedikit deg-degan membayangkan batang besar itu memasuki lubangnya. Belum pernah batang sebesar itu memasuki lubang Jaejoong sebelumnya. Bahkan dildo yang dimilikinya tak sebesar itu.

Yunho sedikit mendorong miliknya memasuki lubang Jaejoong.

"Aaah." Keluh Jaejoong.

"Sakit?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Teruskan saja."

Yunho lalu mendorong lagi penisnya hingga hampir seluruhnya masuk ke lubang Jaejoong. Keduanya diam sejenak, mengatur nafas masing-masing. Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong. Melumatnya dengan penuh gairah. Saat Jaejoong mulai terlena dengan ciumannya, Yunho menggerakkan tubuhnya. Mengeluar-masukkan miliknya di lubang Jaejoong.

"Hmmm...hmmm...hmmm." Jaejoong mendesah dalam ciuman Yunho. Merasakan dua kenikmatan di tubuhnya. Tangannya lalu meraih penisnya sendiri dan mengocoknya seirama dengan gerakan Yunho. Yunho mengalihkan ciumannya di puting Jaejoong. Menyesapnya bergantian kiri dan kanan. Tangan Yunho yang bebas meraih dua bola Jaejoong. Memainkannya sambil sesekali memberikan pijatan lembut.

"Haaah, aaaaah..." Mendapat kenikmatan dari berbagai titik membuat Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan desahannya. Kocokan tangannya semakin kencang. Detik berikutnya dia mencapai puncaknya.

"Aaaaaaah..." Lenguhan panjangnya bersamaan dengan semburan cairan kentalnya di dada Yunho.

Yunho semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Dinding Jaejoong mencengkeram miliknya. Seperti memberi pijatan yang nikmat di miliknya. Tak lama dia mencapai puncaknya dan menyemburkan cairannya di lubang Jaejoong.

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Jaejoong dengan lengan di atas dada Jaejoong. Keduanya terengah, mencoba turun dari puncak seksual yang baru saja direngkuhnya.

Yunho memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

'Aku tak menyesalinya. Aku bahkan menikmati semua ini. Aku pasti sudah gila.' Pikir Yunho dalam hati.

-YooCheonSa-


	3. Chapter 3

**Love in Lust**

**.**

**AN: yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan fic ini, mari merapaaat^^ libur panjang, sudah pulang kampung, sekarang bisa update lagi. 2 fic update hari ini, Naega Dasinege Sogae sudah last chap. selamat menikmati sisa libur panjang^^  
**

**Cast: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong and Other casts.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**.**

**Rated: M**

**.**

**Disclaimer: only the plot is mine.**

**.**

**Warning: Mature readers only pleaseee ^_^ **

.

.

.

Yunho memesan 2 tiket pesawat jurusan Seoul - Gwangju. Yunho mengambil cuti untuk hari Kamis dan Jum'at. Seperti yang sudah dijanjikannya pada Jihye, dia pulang ke rumah. Yunho sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu 2 wanita yang paling dicintainya, ibunya dan Jihye. Mungkin hampir setahun dia tidak pulang. Terakhir dia pulang saat perayaan kematian ayahnya tahun lalu. Pekerjaan yang terlalu menyita waktu jadi penghalang untuknya pulang. Ditambah lagi dengan boss-nya, Kim Jaejoong, yang tak mengizinkannya terlalu lama berada jauh darinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jaejoong saat dia melihat Yunho beranjak dari kursi pesawat.

"Ke toilet." Jawab Yunho sambil lalu berjalan ke arah toilet di bagian belakang pesawat.

Beberapa menit berselang Jaejoong berdiri dan menyusul Yunho ke toilet. Jaejoong masuk ke dalam toilet dan berdiri di depan stall toilet. Tak lama salah satu stall toilet terbuka dan Yunho muncul dari dalamnya. Belum sepenuhnya Yunho keluar dari dalam stall, Jaejoong lalu mendorongnya masuk kembali bersama dirinya. Jaejoong mengunci pintu stall di belakangnya lalu menghadap ke arah Yunho.

"Kau memilih tempat yang bagus." Ujarnya sambil sedikit mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga Yunho terduduk di WC duduk di belakangnya.

"Tidak disini Jaejoong."

"Kenapa tidak?" Tanyanya sambil duduk di pangkuan Yunho. "Kita belum pernah mencoba ini bukan? Terlihat seru dan menantang seperti yang ada di cerita-cerita novel dan film panas." Lanjutnya. Jaejoong lalu mengklaim bibir Yunho. Menciumnya dengan ganas. Tak ada reaksi dari Yunho. Lelaki di depannya itu hanya diam. Jaejoong melepas ciumannya dan memandang Yunho.

"Wae?"

"Tidak disini." Ada keseriusan di mata Yunho yang belum pernah Jaejoong lihat sebelumnya. Jaejoong mendesah pelan.

"Baiklah. Kita tidak akan melakukannya. Paling tidak aku ingin kita bermesraan saja. Kita tidak mungkin melakukannya di kursi pesawat bukan?" Tanya Jaejoong. Yunho tak menyahut. Dia hanya memandang datar wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tak mau ambil pusing. Dia menginginkan Yunho sekarang. Diciuminya wajah Yunho, inch per inch. Seolah tak ingin melewatkan satu mili pun. Menyesap bibir tebal Yunho dengan lembut.

"Aku janji kita tak akan melakukannya. Tapi balas aku Yunho. Aku tak suka jika kau diam saja." Jaejoong mulai iritasi saat Yunho tak merespon apa yang dilakukannya.

Tak lama kemudian tangan kiri Yunho lalu melingkari pinggang Jaejoong dan tangan kanannya menyentuh dagunya, membawa wajah Jaejoong mendekat dengan wajahnya. Diciumnya bibir Jaejoong.

-YooCheonSa-

Pesawat mendarat pukul 11 siang. Setibanya di bandara , Yunho langsung menaiki taksi menuju rumahnya. Yunho menghidupkan handphone-nya. Ada beberapa pesan masuk, semua dari Jihye. Adiknya itu menanyakan kapan dia akan sampai di rumah. Sepertinya Jihye sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu oppa kesayangannya itu.

"Oh, Jihye ya. Oppa sudah di taksi sekarang. Sebentar lagi Oppa sampai rumah."

"Oh~ Oppa tutup telponnya. Saranghae."

Yunho menyimpan handphone-nya. Ada seulas senyuman di bibirnya.

"Apa Jihye akan menyukaiku?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Huh?"

"Apa ibumu akan menyukaiku?"

Jaejoong nampak seperti seorang gadis yang gugup karena akan diperkenalkan pada keluarga kekasihnya. Dan hal itu membuat Yunho sedikit geli dan terkekeh kecil.

"Ya! Apa yang lucu?" Tanya Jaejoong sebal melihat kekehan Yunho itu.

"Kau jadi seperti kekasih yang akan kukenalkan pada ibu dan adikku. Takut-takut kalau mereka tak merestui hubungan kita."

"Aish, meskipun tanpa restu mereka aku sudah mendapatkan semua darimu. Aku sudah menikmati tubuhmu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala."

"Kim Jaejoong!" Seru Yunho. Dia melirik ke arah supir taksi. Ahjusshi itu bersikap seolah-olah tak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Mian" ujar Jaejoong setengah hati.

"Kau benar-benar harus menjaga ucapanmu saat bertemu ibu dan Jihye nanti."

"Arraseo." Jawabnya sambil lalu.

Taksi itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana bercat kuning. Setelah menurunkan barang-barang bawaan dan membayar taksi, Yunho dan Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Aku pulang." Teriak Yunho saat membuka pintu depan rumah yang tak terkunci.

"Oppaaaa..." Jihye berhambur ke pelukan Yunho. Melepaskan segala kerinduannya pada kakaknya itu.

"Bogoshipda, oppa."

"Nado bogoshippo." Ujar Yunho.

"Uh. Dia siapa?" Tanya Jihye saat akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Jaejoong disana.

"Ah, dia temanku. Ah, ani dia bossku."

"Oh. Annyeonghaseyo." Jihye mengucapkan salam sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Annyeong Jihye ya. Namaku Kim Jaejoong. Dan aku teman kakakmu." Jaejoong tersenyum kepada Jihye.

"Kita tidak sedang di kantor Yunho ya, jadi aku bukan bossmu sekarang." Tambah Jaejoong dengan nada yang dibuatnya sekasual mungkin.

"Dimana Eomma?" Tanya Yunho.

"Eomma keluar sebentar,,, ah itu dia datang." Kata Jihye waktu dilihatnya ibunya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Eomma." Panggil Yunho.

"Anakku." Yunho lalu memeluk ibu yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja di Seoul?"

"Ya bu, aku baik-baik saja."

"Oh ya, kenalkan bu, ini Kim Jaejoong. Teman kuliahku yang sekarang jadi atasanku di kantor."

"Annyeong haseyo, Eommoni. Namaku Kim Jaejoong."

"Ah, ne... Yunho pernah bercerita tentangmu. Terima kasih sudah banyak membantu Yunho selama dia di Seoul." Ujar ibu Yunho.

"Aku senang melakukannya Eommoni."

"Ayo kita ke dalam. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian. Kalian pasti lapar kan?"

"Ah, aku sudah kangen sekali dengan masakan ibu." Ujar Yunho sambil merangkul ibunya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan selama makan. Tapi pembicaraan itu lebih banyak ke pertanyaan-pertanyaan ibu Yunho tentang Jaejoong. Ibunya ingin tahu seperti apa orang yang bergaul dengan anaknya di Seoul sana.

"Selama bekerja, Yunho tidak pernah membuat masalah kan tuan Kim?" Tanya ibu Yunho.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu eommoni, Jaejoong saja atau Jaejoongie. Aku ingin eommoni melihatku seperti anak sendiri." Ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Yunho tidak pernah membuat masalah, bahkan dia adalah pegawai kebanggaan kami. Perusahaan beruntung memiliki pegawai seperti dia."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau seperti itu."

Di tengah-tengah pembicaraan itu Jihye tak banyak bicara. Sesekali pandangannya mengarah pada Jaejoong yang duduk di samping kakaknya di seberang meja.

"Imooo, Jihye yaaa..." Tiba-tiba ada suara laki-laki yang menginterupsi obrolan mereka.

"Apa benar Yunho hyung..." Laki-laki itu sudah berdiri di ruang makan rumah Yunho. Dia membulatkan matanya begitu melihat sosok Yunho.

"Hyung!" Serunya lalu berhambur ke pelukan Yunho. Lelaki itu memeluknya erat. Seperti ingin menyalurkan segala kerinduannya pada Yunho.

"Apa kabar Junsu ya. Kudengar kau sudah jadi jaksa sekarang, huh?" Junsu melepas pelukannya.

"Hmm." Junsu mengangguk cepat.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu hyung. Hyung kenapa jarang sekali pulang? Kami semua sangat merindukanmu disini." Ujar Junsu sambil menggoyang-goyang lengan Yunho manja. Junsu masih belum sadar ada seseorang yang terus memberikan tatapan tajam padanya dari samping Yunho.

"Aku sudah pulang sekarang kan?" Ujar Yunho.

"Sampai kapan hyung disini?"

"Sampai hari minggu besok."

"Apa? Kenapa sebentar sekali? Hyung harus tinggal lebih lama." Protes Junsu.

"Aku tidak bisa Junsu ya. Hyung harus kembali bekerja. Lagipula ada bossku disini. Aku tidak bisa absen lebih dari jatah cuti yang kuambil."

"Ooh? Bossmu hyung?" Junsu lalu memandang ke samping Yunho, ke arah dimana Jaejoong duduk sedari tadi.

"Annyeong haseyo. Maaf, aku tadi tidak melihat Anda." Ujar Junsu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Jaejoong berusaha menyembunyikan ketidaksenangannya.

"Sudah, ceritanya bisa ditunda nanti. Apa kau sudah makan Junsu? Bibi akan ambilkan mangkuk nasi untukmu." Ujar ibu Yunho seraya berdiri dari kursinya.

"Terima kasih Imo. Oh ya, aku akan menginap nanti malam. Kita begadang hyung. Aku ingin bercerita tentang banyak hal"

"Ya, Junsu oppa. Kau tidak boleh seenaknya begitu. Aku yang meminta Yunho oppa pulang, Yunho oppa harus bersamaku dulu." Protes Jihye.

"Kau bisa bersama Yunho hyung besok Jihye ya."

"Tapi.."

"Sudah-sudah. Jangan berebut. Nanti kita ngobrol bersama. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Kalian bisa memilikiku bersama nanti." Yunho memberikan tanda kutip pada kata memiliki dengan kedua jarinya. Jaejoong yang sejak kedatangan Junsu jadi merasa menjadi orang asing disana jadi sebal sendiri. Entah kenapa dia merasa iritasi mendengar kata 'memiliki' yang diucapkan Yunho.

-YooCheonSa-

Sudah 2 hari Jaejoong dan Yunho berada di Gwangju. Dalam 2 hari itu praktis perhatian Yunho lebih banyak tercurah pada ibu dan adiknya. Hal itu bisa dimaklumi Jaejoong, mengingat Yunho sangat jarang bertemu dengan mereka di hari-hari biasa. Tapi yang membuat Jaejoong tidak senang adalah saat Junsu datang dan ikut memonopoli perhatian Yunho. Entah kenapa Jaejoong tidak suka dengan lelaki yang 2 tahun lebih mudah darinya itu.

"Yunho hyung, bagaimana kalau kita ke pasar malam nanti?" Ajak Junsu.

"Ya! Junsu oppa, kau ini seperti anak gadis saja mengajak Yunho oppa ke pasar malam."

"Kenapa tidak. Aku memang ingin mengajak Yunho hyung berkencan disana." Junsu tertawa sendiri setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya itu. Terdengar menggelikan di telinganya.

Jaejoong yang mendengar kata 'kencan' dari mulut Junsu bersungut. Andai dia bisa, ingin sekali rasanya dia menyumbat mulut Junsu.

'Dia bilang kencan? Dengan Yunho? Apa dia minta kuhajar?' Pikir Jaejoong dalam hati.

Yunho menangkap ekspresi ketidaksenangan di wajah Jaejoong.

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Apa kau mau ke pasar malam Jaejoong?" Tanya Yunho.

"Huh?" Jaejoong yang sedari tadi sibuk memikirkan kalimat umpatan dan makian yang begitu ingin dia lontarkan kepada Junsu jadi tergagap saat Yunho menyebut namanya.

"Ke pasar malam. Apa kau mau?" Yunho mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Tentu. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa pasar malam disini." Jawab Jaejoong. Demi apapun Jaejoong tidak akan membiarkan Yunho pergi hanya berdua dengan Junsu.

Mereka akhirnya pergi ke pasar malam berempat. Yunho berjalan beriringan dengan Junsu di depan, sedang Jaejoong bersama Jihye di belakang. Mereka berjalan berkeliling areal pasar malam, setelah tadi sempat naik bianglala. Sesekali Junsu juga meminta Yunho memainkan games yang ada untuk memenangkan hadiah boneka yang disediakan. Tapi mereka tak berhasil mendapatkan 1 hadiah pun. Jihye terus mengolok Junsu yang menurutnya lebih ke-cewek-an dibanding dirinya karena tingkah Junsu itu. Junsu membalas ledekan Jihye dengan bersikap lebih manja kepada Yunho. Digelayutinya lengan Yunho sepanjang perjalanan mereka mengelilingi stand-stand pasar malam.

Jaejoong memandang dengan tidak senang ke arah Junsu dan Yunho di depan. Ingin sekali tangannya menarik rambut Junsu dan mengenyahkan lelaki itu dari samping Yunho. Meski hubungannya dengan Yunho bukan hubungan antar kekasih, tapi Jaejoong sangat tidak suka melihat Yunho dekat dengan orang lain, terlebih dengan orang tipikal seperti Junsu. Sepanjang perjalanan memutari pasar malam Jaejoong hanya mencemberutkan wajahnya. Jihye yang ingin mengajaknya ngobrol jadi mengurungkan niatnya.

"Yunho, apa kita bisa pulang sekarang?" Jaejoong tiba-tiba bicara dari belakang. Yunho dan Junsu menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Wae? Ini baru jam 9 malam." Ujar Junsu.

"Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Yunho.

"Aku agak tak enak badan. Mungkin aku lelah. Lagipula, kurasa Jihye juga sudah lelah." Jaejoong mencoba mencari-cari alasan. Jihye yang namanya dibawa-bawa hanya bisa memandang bengong pada Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita pulang saja." Kata Yunho.

Junsu yang masih belum ingin mengakhiri jalan-jalan malam itu jadi cemberut. Tapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Mereka akhirnya pulang. Junsu kembali menginap di rumah Yunho. Ibunya sudah menyuruhnya pulang dan tidur di rumah, tapi Junsu bersikeras untuk menginap di rumah Yunho selama Yunho di Gwangju.

"Bisa kita bicara Yunho ya?" Jaejoong bertanya pada Yunho sesampainya mereka di rumah.

Jaejoong berjalan memasuki kamar yang ditempatinya di rumah Yunho. Tak lama Yunho lalu mengikuti dari belakang dan memasuki kamar itu.

"Aku ingin kita pulang besok pagi."

"Tapi tiket yang sudah kupesan penerbangan malam Jaejoong."

"Batalkan saja. Kita bisa pesan tiket lagi."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong. Mencoba membaca raut wajah Jaejoong.

"Ada yang mengesalkanmu?" Tanya Yunho.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawaban pertanyaan itu." Jawab Jaejoong.

Tentu Yunho tahu persis soal itu. Tujuh tahun mereka bersama, Yunho sudah terlalu hafal dengan tingkah laku dan kepribadian Jaejoong. Saat Yunho hendak berbalik ke arah pintu kamar, Jaejoong menghentikan tangannya dan dengan cepat menangkap wajah Yunho dengan tangannya lalu menciumnya. Jaejoong mencium Yunho dengan ganas. Mencoba menyalurkan segala emosi yang ada dalam dirinya. Yunho hanya diam. Tak membalas ciuman Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong seolah tak peduli. Dengan rakus di ciumnya bibir Yunho itu.

Setelah beberapa saat Jaejoong melepas ciumannya.

"Kita pulang besok pagi, atau aku akan menyerangmu disini. Kurasa kau tidak mau ambil resiko ibumu tahu tentang kita bukan?"

"Kau selalu berbuat sesuka hatimu Jaejoong." Ujar Yunho dingin lalu meninggalkan Jaejoong di dalam kamar itu sendiri.

-YooCheonSa-

_Agustus 2009_

Yunho sedang mengerjakan revisi dari dosen yang menguji skripsinya saat Jaejoong menghampirinya di ruang tengah apartemen. Jaejoong duduk di sofa di belakang Yunho yang duduk di atas karpet.

"Apa banyak revisinya?"

"Tidak juga. Tapi aku harus menyelesaikannya hari ini karena besok ingin kuberikan ke professor Seo."

Jaejoong terdiam. Ada yang dia inginkan sekarang tapi dia bingung harus memulainya darimana. Saat Jaejoong tak juga bersuara, Yunho menengokkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanyanya.

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Yunho itu. Apa seterlihat itu? Apa Yunho bisa membaca pikirannya?

"Hmmm, tentang hutangmu..." Jaejoong memberi jedah pada kalimatnya.

"Aku bukan bermaksud menagihnya. Hanya saja, aku... yang kita lakukan waktu itu..."

Jaejoong tak yakin apa yang harus diucapkannya.

"Aku menginginkanmu Yunho." Ujarnya akhirnya. Kalimat ini adalah inti dari apa yang ingin diucapkannya. Yunho terdiam di tempatnya.

"Aku akan memotong beberapa juta dari hutangmu setiap kali kita melakukan seks." Jaejoong jadi semakin gamblang mengungkapkan maksudnya. Yunho tertegun. Crap! Tentu saja, tidak mungkin hutangnya yang hampir mencapai 100 juta won itu bisa lunas hanya dengan sekali berhubungan seks dengan Jaejoong. Dia terlalu naif jika berpikir demikian. Ada sedikit rasa sesal di hati Yunho begitu sadar bahwa Jaejoong pasti akan memanfaatkan situasi ini.

"Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu sekarang. Tidak bisakah kau membayarnya?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Tanpa sepatah katapun terucap dari bibirnya Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong di sofa. Dilepaskannya kaos yang dikenakannya. Lalu mencium bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung merespon ciuman Yunho dengan penuh semangat. Sejak hubungan seks mereka yang pertama Jaejoong sudah merindukan rasa manis dari bibir Yunho. Sofa apartemen itu menjadi tempat pelepasan nafsu seorang Kim Jaejoong.

-YooCheonSa-

Pagi itu, Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali ke Seoul dengan kereta. Mereka tak mendapat tiket pesawat karena tiket penerbangan hari itu sudah fully booked untuk semua maskapai. Yunho duduk di kursinya dalam diam. Dipandangkannya wajahnya keluar jendela. Jaejoong duduk di sampingnya. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Jaejoong melihat ke arah Yunho, ingin mengajaknya bicara. Tapi saat melihat raut wajah Yunho, diurungkannya niatnya. Dia mendesah pelan. Diambilnya headset dan dipasangnya ke telinga, mendengarkan lagu dari handphonenya. Jaejoong lalu memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk tidur saja.

Kereta berjalan cepat menuju kota Seoul. Cukup banyak penumpang hari itu. Gerbong yang ditempati Yunho dan Jaejoong hampir penuh.

Jaejoong sudah tertidur di samping Yunho. Beberapa kali kepalanya terantuk-antuk. Yunho menolehkan wajahnya, melihat sosok Jaejoong yang tertidur disana. Yunho lalu menyandarkan kepala Jaejoong ke bahunya. Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi kereta. Dia lalu ikut memejamkan matanya.

-YooCheonSa-


	4. Chapter 4

**Love in Lust**

**.**

**AN: ****I tell you my secret, tiap kali habis update ff aku bakal bolak balik ngintip ke akunku. Menengok apa ada perubahan di angka review. Sehari bisa berkali-kali ngintipin. ****Hehehee. Review kalian semangat nulisku lhooo. So, keep review ya readers yang baik, biar aku lebih semangat menulis next chapnya. Gamsahae ;)**

**Cast: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong and Other casts.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**.**

**Rated: M**

**.**

**Disclaimer: only the plot is mine.**

**.**

**Warning: Mature readers only pleaseee ^_^ **

.

.

.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Yunho mendongakkan wajahnya mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong. Lelaki itu tak tahu kapan Jaejoong masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Yunho terlalu fokus dengan apa yang dikerjakannya di komputernya.

"Marah untuk apa?" Tanya Yunho datar. Pandangannya kemudian beralih ke komputer lagi.

"Kenapa kau tak ke ruanganku?"

"Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

Dampak dari cuti 2 hari kemarin memang akhirnya memberikan Yunho banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan sekarang. Jaejoong diam. Memandang Yunho yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Yunho kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari komputer ke Jaejoong. Lelaki itu memandangnya tanpa ekspresi yang bisa dibaca Yunho.

"Apa ada yang kau inginkan?"

"Jika ada yang kuinginkan itu kau! Aku tak pernah menginginkan apapun selain dirimu."

Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri Yunho di kursinya. Dia sedikit mendorong kursi Yunho ke belakang sehingga dia lebih leluasa duduk di pangkuan Yunho. Jaejoong mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Yunho lalu mencium bibir Yunho. Menghisap, mengecap dan mengulum bibir lelaki itu seolah takut tak akan pernah merasakannya lagi.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpamu." Ujarnya saat ia sudah melepas ciuman mereka.

"Kau bisa hidup dengan baik sebelum bertemu denganku."

"Itu sebelum aku merasakanmu." Sergah Jaejoong cepat. "Sebelum aku tahu betapa nikmat tubuhmu." Tambahnya. Jaejoong memandang penuh ke dalam manik mata Yunho.

"Sekarang aku tak bisa hidup tanpa kau dan adik kecilmu." Jaejoong mengusap-usap kejantanan Yunho yang tertutup celana. Usapan Jaejoong di bawah sana membuat kejantanan itu sedikit menegang dan membuat Yunho mengerang.

"Kita sedang di kantor Jaejoong. Siapa saja bisa masuk... Aaarrrgggh." Yunho mengeluh lebih keras saat Jaejoong meremas miliknya.

"Aku sudah menyuruh sekretarismu untuk menahan siapapun yang ingin bertemu denganku ataupun denganmu. Mereka harus menunggu sampai kita selesai. Lagipula aku sudah mengunci pintu, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir." Ujar Jaejoong tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya di daerah sensitif Yunho di bawah sana.

Jaejoong lalu turun dari pangkuan Yunho. Dengan tergesa dia membuka resleting celana Yunho dan menurunkannya bersama dengan boxernya. Hanya beberapa hari dia tidak melihat benda panjang itu dan dia sudah sangat merindukannya. Selama di Gwangju dia berusaha keras untuk menahan keinginannya melucuti pakaian Yunho dan bertemu adik kecil Yunho. Kejantanan Yunho yang sudah setengah menegang nampak di depan matanya dan hal itu membuat rona bahagia terpancar dari wajah Jaejoong.

"Aku sangat merindukannya." Ujar Jaejoong sambil memandang wajah Yunho di atasnya. Dipegangnya batang itu lalu dijilatnya dari pangkal ke ujungnya, layaknya menjilat es krim. Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan ekspresi seerotis mungkin saat menjilat kebanggaan Yunho itu. Dan hal itu membangkitkan gairah Yunho.

Jaejoong memasukkan ujung penis Yunho ke mulutnya. Hanya seperempat bagian yang masuk. Menghisapnya lalu mengitari batang itu dengan lidahnya.

"Aaargh... Jaejoong..."

Mendengar desahan Yunho membuat Jaejoong bersemangat. Dimasukkannya batang itu penuh ke dalam mulutnya, walau tak semua bagian masuk ke dalam. Milik Yunho itu terlalu besar untuk mulut Jaejoong yang mungil. Dengan cepat dikeluar masukkan batang itu di mulutnya. Sesekali menyesapnya dengan lidahnya. Membuat pemiliknya terus mendesah di atas sana.

Tangan Jaejoong yang bebas meraih dua telur Yunho. Memainkannya, meremasnya dengan gemas. Jaejoong terus memaju mundurkan mulutnya di penis Yunho hingga dirasakannya batang itu makin membesar. Yunho sudah akan mencapai puncaknya. Dan sebelum klimaksnya datang, dengan tangannya Yunho menarik keluar miliknya lalu menyemprotkan cairannya ke wajah Jaejoong. Membuat wajah cantik bossnya itu penuh dengan sperma.

Jaejoong menjilat sperma Yunho yang mengalir turun ke ujung mulutnya. Dia lalu melepas celana dan boxer yang dikenakannya. Dengan jarinya di ambilnya sperma Yunho yang menempel di wajahnya. Jaejoong menungging di depan Yunho lalu memasukkan jarinya yang sudah terlumuri cairan Yunho ke dalam lubangnya. Jaejoong menahan tubuhnya di meja kerja Yunho.

"Aaaaah...aaaahhh..." Jaejoong mendesah saat mengeluar masukkan jarinya dari lubangnya sendiri. Pemandangan itu membuat Yunho kembali dipenuhi nafsu.

Yunho lalu berdiri dan menghampiri Jaejoong. Ditariknya keluar jari Jaejoong lalu menggantinya dengan kejantanannya. Dengan sekali hentak Yunho memasukkan miliknya di lubang Jaejoong.

"Aaaaaarrgggh." Jaejoong mengerang keras merasakan batang besar itu menerobos lubang sempitnya. Meski mereka sudah melakukannya berulang kali, lubang Jaejoong masih terlalu sempit untuk batang Yunho yang super besar itu.

Yunho langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya, mengeluar-masukkan miliknya di lubang Jaejoong.

"Aaah,,, aaah,,, aaah." Jaejoong terus mendesah seirama dengan sodokan Yunho. Jaejoong mencengkeram tepian meja dengan erat setiap kali ujung kejantanan Yunho menyentuh titik nikmatnya. Yunho tahu persis dimana titik itu berada. Dan Jaejoong akan selalu dibuat tak berdaya tiap kali ujung junior Yunho menyentuh titik itu. Yunho agak mencondongkan tubuhnya, melingkarkan tangan kirinya di perut Jaejoong sedang tangan kanannya meraih milik Jaejoong. Mengocoknya dengan cepat, secepat gerakan maju mundur tubuhnya.

"Aaah... Ooh... Yeesss, Yunho. It's so... Good." Racau Jaejoong. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Yunho semakin mempercepat gerakan tangan dan tubuhnya.

"Aaah, aaah, aaaaahhhhh..." Cairan Jaejoong menyembur ke tepian meja di depannya, sebagian lalu menetes ke lantai.

Yunho masih menggerakkan pinggulnya. Pijatan dinding Jaejoong di miliknya membuatnya mendapatkan klimaks keduanya. Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Jaejoong. Keduanya tersengal. Mencoba menetralkan nafasnya. Dia lalu menarik keluar miliknya dari lubang Jaejoong.

Yunho meraih kotak tisu yang ada di meja kerjanya. Membersihkan miliknya sebelum kemudian memakai kembali boxer dan celananya. Jaejoong melakukan hal yang sama. Tak lupa dibersihkannya juga tepian meja yang tadi tersirami spermanya.

Yunho kembali duduk di kursinya. Dipandanginya Jaejoong yang sedang mengenakan celananya. Entah itu seks keberapa mereka di kantor. Setiap pertemuan mereka, baik di ruangan Jaejoong ataupun di ruangan Yunho, hampir selalu berakhir dengan melakukan seks. Hanya sedikit kali mereka bisa tak melakukan apapun saat berdua. Itu hanya saat keduanya benar-benar disibukkan oleh pekerjaan. Itupun masih akan ada sesi bermesraan, karena Jaejoong tak pernah tahan untuk tidak menyentuh Yunho saat hanya berdua.

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap ke arah Yunho. Dia menghampiri Yunho lalu duduk di pangkuannya. Diusapnya lembut sisi kanan wajah Yunho dengan jemarinya.

"Jangan pernah pergi dariku Yunho."

Yunho hanya diam. Selama ini memang tak pernah ada kejelasan status antara mereka berdua. Tapi selama itu juga Yunho tak pernah memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain, walau begitu banyak gadis yang mengejarnya di luar sana. Sebelum bertemu Jaejoong dan melakukan seks dengannya, Yunho adalah lelaki normal. Dia menyukai wanita. Tapi sekarang dia tak lagi tahu apa dia masih normal atau gay seperti Jaejoong. Dia hanya tahu bercinta dengan Jaejoong selalu memberinya kepuasan. Meski dilakukannya tanpa cinta, tapi seks itu sudah seperti pemenuhan kebutuhan biologis baginya. Layaknya kebutuhan akan makan yang harus dia penuhi agar tetap hidup.

"Kau harus menikah Jaejoong, begitu juga aku."

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa dengan wanita." Sergah Jaejoong cepat.

"Apa kau berencana akan menikah?" Tanya Jaejoong panik saat melihat wajah datar Yunho. Dia masih trauma mendengar kata pernikahan. Tak pernah dibayangkannya bahwa Yunho akan memikirkan hal itu. Jika Yunho menikah, itu artinya dia tidak lagi bisa memonopoli lelaki itu untuknya sendiri. Membayangkan itu Jaejoong jadi takut sendiri.

"Kau akan menikah?" Diulangnya pertanyaannya itu.

"Aku..." Belum sempat Yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jaejoong sudah memeluknya erat.

"Kau tidak boleh menikah." Ujarnya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh menikah dengan orang lain." Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu. Yunho melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Jaejoong. Menepuk pelan tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar didekapannya, mencoba menenangkan lelaki itu.

-YooCheonSa-

Saat akhirnya Jaejoong sudah lebih tenang, lelaki itu beranjak dari pangkuan Yunho dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Jaejoong hendak memegang gagang pintu ruangan Yunho itu saat terdengar ketukan di daun pintu tersebut. Jaejoong terhenyak di tempatnya. Dibukanya pintu kantor itu dan menampakkan sesosok lelaki tampan disana.

"Hello." Sapa lelaki itu.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Lelaki itu menengok ke dalam ruangan dan mendapati Yunho yang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan melangkah memasuki ruangan kantor.

"Maaf, aku sudah menunggu seperti yang sekretaris di luar pinta. Tapi kalau menunggu terlalu lama aku jadi bosan. Urusan kalian sudah selesai bukan?" Dia menekankan kata urusan dalam kalimatnya.

"Kau tidak merindukanku hyung? Tidak ingin memelukku?" Ujarnya pada Jaejoong.

"Kapan kau datang Yoochunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Baru saja. Dan aku langsung kemari karena aku merindukan hyungku yang seksi ini." Ujar Yoochun lalu memeluk Jaejoong. Kedua lelaki itu terus berpelukan, saling melepas rindu. Melupakan keberadaan satu lelaki lain di ruangan itu.

"Oops. Aku lupa kalau kita tak hanya berdua disini." Ujar Yoochun saat akhirnya dia sadar Yunho masih duduk di kursinya, memandang dua insan yang sedang berpelukan itu. Jaejoong juga jadi baru menyadari kalau sedianya mereka berada di ruangan Yunho.

"Kau tak berencana mengenalkan kami hyung?" Ujar Yoochun saat tak juga ada reaksi dari Jaejoong. Yoochun berjalan lebih mendekat ke meja kerja Yunho. Jaejoong mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ini Jung Yunho, manager pemasaran kami. Yunho, ini Park Yoochun. Juniorku waktu SMA. Yunho beranjak dari duduknya lalu menjabat tangan Yoochun.

"Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, Jung Yunho. Aku sudah sangat penasaran denganmu saat Jae hyung sering bercerita tentangmu." Ujar Yoochun sambil tersenyum.

Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang malah mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa aku boleh memanggilmu hyung?" Tanya Yoochun. "Biar terasa lebih dekat." Tambahnya.

"Tentu." Jawab Yunho singkat.

Ketiganya lalu duduk di sofa di ruangan Yunho. Yoochun meletakkan cangkir teh yang tadi dihidangkan sekretaris Yunho di meja.

"Apa yang membawamu ke Korea?" Tanya Jaejoong memecah kesunyian mereka.

"Well, Amrik sudah mulai membosankan. Kurasa aku akan memulai petualanganku di Korea saja." Ujar Yoochun.

"Kau belum berubah juga." Ejek Jaejoong.

"Butuh keajaiban untuk merubah Park Yoochun hyung. Lagipula hidup itu indah, jadi kita harus menikmatinya. Bukan begitu Yunho hyung?"

Yunho yang tiba-tiba diajak bicara agak kelabakan dan itu mengundang kekehan Yoochun.

"Jadi sekarang siapa yang kau kencani?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Oh, c'mon hyung. Aku baru saja tiba di Korea. Beri aku waktu untuk melihat-lihat gadis korea dulu."

Hal yang Jaejoong bilang tidak berubah dari Yoochun adalah sifat playboynya itu. Lelaki itu tak pernah bisa betah dengan satu orang wanita. Dia berganti teman kencan hampir sesering dia mengganti bajunya. Bahkan dia tidak pernah membawa seorang wanita yang sama di tiap pesta yang didatanginya.

Terdengar dering pesan masuk. Yoochun merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil handphonenya.

"Aku harus pergi. Ayahku sudah mau murka. Tadi aku tak bilang kalau mau mampir kesini. Kau tahu betapa menyeramkannya dia saat marah." Ujar Yoochun pada Jaejoong.

"Kau hanya takut dia mencabut semua fasilitas yang kau gunakan."

"Tepat sekali. Dan jika itu terjadi tamatlah riwayat petualangan cinta seorang Park Yoochun." Sahut Yoochun.

"Cinta? Kau? Aku tak tahu kalau kau percaya akan cinta." Ejek Jaejoong.

"Aku percaya hyung. Hanya saja aku belum pernah merasakannya. Someday, aku yakin aku akan menemukan seseorang yang akan membuatku jatuh cinta."

"Ya, ya, ya. Sudah pulanglah. Kau tak mau ayahmu marah kan?"

"Ok. See you later. Sampai jumpa, Yunho hyung." Ujar Park Yoochun sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong di ruangan itu. Sepeninggal Yoochun, kedua lelaki di ruangan itu terdiam. Jaejoong jadi bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

"Kalau begitu aku ke ruanganku dulu."

Saat tak satu katapun terlontar dari mulut Yunho, Jaejoong akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiri dan meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terduduk di sofa dengan pikirannya yang entah dimana.

-YooCheonSa-

Kedatangan Park Yoochun sedikit menyita perhatian Jaejoong. Pemuda itu jadi sering datang ke kantor dan tak jarang mengajak Jaejoong makan siang bersama. Yoochun mengajak Yunho juga setiap kali dia makan siang bersama Jaejoong. Tapi Yunho selalu menolaknya dengan alasan dia sudah ada janji dengan klien atau ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya. Yunho hanya masih merasa tidak nyaman berada diantara Jaejoong dan Yoochun.

Selama lebih dari tujuh tahun hidup bersama Jaejoong, Yunho memang jadi lebih tertutup. Dia sudah jarang bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang di luar sana, kecuali rekan kerja dan relasi bisnis perusahaan. Karenanya Yunho jadi tidak mudah akrab dengan orang lain di luar urusan pekerjaan.

Yunho masih berkutat dengan komputer di depannya saat Jaejoong memasuki ruangan.

"Kau tidak makan siang?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Sudah." Jawab Yunho singkat sambil menunjuk dengan kode pizza yang sudah setengah habis lewat alis matanya.

"Itu tidak termasuk makan siang Yunho. Kau bilang kau ada janji dengan tuan Nam. Apa kalian tidak jadi makan siang bersama?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi. Ada kekhawatiran dalam nada suaranya.

Yunho tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Janji makan siang dengan tuan Nam adalah alasan palsu yang diberikannya untuk menghindari undangan makan siang bersama Yoochun.

"Kau harus makan dengan benar. Kau bekerja keras di kantor, jadi kau perlu asupan gizi yang baik. Bagaimana kalau kau sakit karena makanan tidak sehat ini, huh?" Jaejoong jadi mengomeli Yunho hanya karena hal sepeleh ini.

"Arraseo, aku akan makan nanti. Ok?"

Jaejoong menekan intercom yang terhubung dengan sekretaris di luar ruangan.

"Sekretaris Oh, bawakan ginseng merah kemari."

Terdengar suara bip setelah kata "Ne" dari sekretaris Yunho. Tak lama sekretaris itu masuk ke ruangan dan memberikan sebotol minuman ginseng merah ke Jaejoong.

"Minumlah. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Terutama vitalitasmu. Aku tak ingin kau jadi tak bergairah saat kita bercinta."

Yunho mendesah pelan. Dia berpikir Jaejoong memang benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya. Ternyata Jaejoong hanya memikirkan kepentingannya sendiri. Yunho meminum isi botol itu sampai habis.

"Aku sudah meminumnya. Kau puas sekarang?" Tanya Yunho.

"Sangat puas." Jawab Jaejoong sambil mencium singkat bibir Yunho.

"Sekarang bekerjalah. Aku butuh laporanmu besok. Khusus hari ini aku tak akan mengganggumu dan adik kecilmu ini." Ujar Jaejoong sambil mengusap junior Yunho dari balik celananya membuat Yunho mengeram tertahan. Jaejoong tersenyum nakal dan meninggalkan Yunho di ruangannya.

-YooCheonSa-

Weekend ini Jaejoong harus terbang ke Gyeonggi. Ada urusan bisnis yang harus dikerjakannya. Selain sekretaris pribadinya, Jaejoong biasanya akan membawa serta Yunho dalam setiap perjalanan bisnisnya, tapi kali ini Yunho tak bisa ikut karena di saat yang sama ada pertemuan dengan klien yang harus dilakukannya.

Yunho membicarakan salah satu rencana pemasaran dengan seorang klien di sebuah arena golf. Mereka membicarakan bisnis sambil memainkan olahraga mewah itu. Yunho sedang serius membicarakan soal pekerjaannya saat seseorang menyerukan namanya. Yunho menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya Park Yoochun melambaikan tangannya dengan antusias ke arahnya. Lelaki itu lalu menghampiri Yunho di tempatnya. Yunho meminta diri pada kliennya saat Yoochun sudah dekat dengannya.

"Kau tak bersama Jae hyung?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Tidak. Aku sedang bekerja sekarang." Ujar Yunho langsung berterus terang supaya Yoochun mengerti posisinya sekarang.

"Kau bekerja di akhir pekan? Sampai kapan? Aku ingin ngobrol-ngobrol denganmu."

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Yunho lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu. Kita bisa tanding golf nanti kalau kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu hyung." Ujar Yoochun.

"Aku akan menunggu disana." Tambahnya sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi santai tak jauh dari mereka berdiri. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Yunho, Yoochun lalu berjalan menuju bangku yang ditunjuknya tadi.

Yunho mendesah pelan. Baginya sudah cukup melelahkan bersabar dengan sifat semena-mena Jaejoong. Dan sekarang dia harus bertemu dengan Park Yoochun yang tak jauh berbeda dari bossnya itu?

Yunho kembali ke kliennya dan melanjutkan perbincangan mereka. Saat akhirnya urusan mereka selesai, klien Yunho berpamitan dan meninggalkannya. Yunho menghampiri Yoochun yang jadi tertidur di bangkunya karena terlalu lama menunggu Yunho.

"Yoochun sshi." Yunho menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yoochun. Membuat lelaki yang sudah terlelap itu gelagapan.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai?"

Yunho tak menjawab. Dia lalu duduk di kursi di samping Yoochun. Yoochun terduduk di kursinya.

"Apa membicarakan bisnis memang selama itu?"

Tanyanya.

"Mostly." Jawab Yunho.

"Uh, bisnis itu memang membosankan. Aku tak akan mau melakukannya sebelum aku puas menikmati masa mudaku." Lanjut Yoochun.

"Aku sudah tidak mood lagi untuk main. Lebih baik kita pesan minuman saja. Kita ngobrol disini, bagaimana?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Terserah kau saja."

Yoochun lalu memesan minuman dan buah potong untuk mereka.

"Aku dengar kau dan Jae hyung sudah lama bersama."

"Yeah. Hampir delapan tahun."

"Wow! Waktu yang lama. Jae hyung pasti sangat menyukaimu hingga tak berpaling darimu selama itu. Kurasa service mu pasti sangat memuaskan." Yoochun membisikkan kalimat terakhirnya. Yunho tak menanggapi kalimat Yoochun itu.

"Jae hyung bukan orang yang mudah puas. Hanya sedikit orang yang bisa memuaskannya. Hyung hebat sekali bisa membuatnya puas selama tujuh tahun lebih."

"Kami melakukannya 3 tahun belakangan."

"Oh ya? Kalian tidak melakukannya dari awal?"

"Tidak."

"Aaah. Menarik sekali. Jadi 4 tahun awal hidup bersama hyung dan Jae hyung tak melakukan apapun?" Yoochun memandang takjub pada Yunho.

"Kau jelas orang yang special buatnya hyung. Kau tahu, dia akan mencampakkan orang begitu saja jika orang itu tak mampu memuaskannya. Aku salah satunya."

"Kau?"

"Yeah. Jae hyung orang paling baik sekaligus paling egois yang pernah kukenal. Beberapa kali dia datang padaku kalau dia tak menemukan orang lain untuk melampiaskan nafsunya."

Yoochun menyesap minumannya.

"Dan dia bilang aku tak bisa memuaskannya. Dasar maniak itu." Ujar Yoochun lagi.

"Kau... juga gay? Kupikir kau..." Yunho tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Well, aku bi. I love men and women. Apapun yang penting memuaskanku." Ujar Yoochun lalu tertawa.

"Apa kau orang pertama yang melakukannya dengan Jaejoong?" Tanpa disadarinya Yunho jadi ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang kehidupan Jaejoong sebelum bersama dirinya.

"Kurasa tidak. Waktu itu Jae hyung bilang 'tak ada yang bisa memuaskanku seperti dia' saat dia selesai melakukannya denganku. Aku juga tak mengerti siapa yang dia maksud waktu itu."

Yunho mengambil gelas minumannya. Entah kenapa mendengar cerita Yoochun dadanya bergemuruh. 'Dia', siapa yang Jaejoong maksud dengan 'dia'? Ditenggaknya minuman itu sampai habis. Mencoba mendinginkan perasaannya yang tiba-tiba memanas.

-YooCheonSa-

Yunho mencium bau sedap masakan begitu ia memasuki apartemen. Jaejoong nampaknya sudah pulang lebih dulu. Lelaki itu nampak sibuk di dapur. Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya saat ia mendengar bunyi pintu apartemen ditutup. Setelah mematikan kompor di depannya, Jaejoong berlari ke depan dan berhambur memeluk Yunho.

"Selamat dataaaang." Diciumnya singkat bibir Yunho.

"Bagaimana hasil kesepakatan dengan direktur Yang?"

"Semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Minggu ini proyek pemasarannya akan dimulai."

"Bagus. Aku memang tidak pernah salah mengandalkanmu. Kau memang yang terbaik Jung Yunho." Jaejoong hendak mencium lagi bibir Yunho tapi Yunho menjauhkan bibirnya hingga bibir Jaejoong hanya mengenai pipinya.

"Aku ingin mandi."

"Ok. Mandilah dulu, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam kita." Jaejoong melepas dekapan tangannya di tubuh Yunho. Membiarkan lelaki itu melangkah ke kamar mereka.

Tak banyak makanan yang Jaejoong siapkan, hanya nasi goreng dengan telur mata sapi. Jaejoong menyiapkan dua piring dan 2 gelas di meja. Mengisi 2 gelas itu dengan air putih, lalu duduk di bangkunya menunggu Yunho keluar dari kamar. Yunho keluar kamar dengan baju rumahnya. Rambutnya masih basah, sepertinya dia mencucinya saat mandi tadi. Jaejoong mencium wangi sabun dan shampoo dari tubuh Yunho. Segar, Jaejoong sangat menyukai aroma lelaki yang kini duduk di kursi di depannya itu. Dan aroma tubuh Yunho yang baru mandi itu membangkitkan gairahnya.

Yunho menyendokkan nasi goreng ke piringnya. Dia langsung memakan makanannya setelah satu telur mata sapi berpindah ke piringnya juga. Jaejoong yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Yunho jadi cemberut melihat Yunho yang langsung saja makan tanpa memperhatikannya. Mengucapkan 'Selamat Makan' pun tidak.

Jaejoong lalu mengambil makanannya dan mulai makan juga. Jaejoong yang semakin tersulut gairahnya karena aroma tubuh Yunho menggerakkan kakinya ke arah selangkangan Yunho. Diusap-usapkannya jemari kaki kanannya di junior Yunho yang hanya tertutupi celana pendek itu. Yunho menghentikan makannya akibat tindakan Jaejoong itu. Ditatapnya Jaejoong, yang ditatap malah memberikan pandangan penuh nafsu ke Yunho.

"Bisa kita makan dengan tenang Jaejoong?"

"Arraseo." Jaejoong menarik kembali kakinya. Sedikit kecewa dengan reaksi Yunho itu. Entah ada apa dengan Yunho. Dia nampak berubah setelah pulang dari tempat golf tadi. 'Mungkin dia sedang tidak mood saja. Mungkin dia kelelahan.' Ujar Jaejoong dalam hati menghibur dirinya sendiri.

-YooCheonSa-

NB: ± 3000 words untuk chap ini. kuharap sudah cukup panjang, karena di chap sebelumnya bagi beberapa readers masih terlalu pendek. Padahal aku sudah berusaha membuat tiap chap di story ini lebih panjang disbanding story yg lama (Naega Dasinege Sogae). Aku jadi penasaran, chap yang panjang itu minimal berapa words ya readers?


	5. Chapter 5

**Love in Lust**

**.**

**AN: hai, hai. Chap 5 datang. Mian sudah membuat readers menunggu lebih lama. Kemarin2 pikiran jadi bercabang dengan story baru (silahkan mampir buat yg belum baca. Promosi, hehehee). Belum lagi tugas2 di real life yg tidak bisa ditunda. Tapi sekarang sudah update, so happy reading... Semoga belum kapok ngikutin jalan cerita karyaku ini ;) tetap menantikan review kalian. Gomawooo *bow*  
**

**Cast: Jung Yunho ** **Kim Jaejoong and Other casts.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**.**

**Rated: M**

**.**

**Disclaimer: only the plot is mine.**

**.**

**Warning: Mature readers only pleaseee ^_^ **

**.**

Jaejoong meletakkan buku yang sedang dibacanya di meja nakas di samping ranjang saat dia melihat Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi. Yunho melangkah mendekati ranjang tempat Jaejoong duduk bersandar kemudian naik ke atas dan merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Jaejoong. Pandangan mata Jaejoong tak lepas dari Yunho. Di mata Jaejoong Yunho selalu nampak sempurna dan dia akan terlihat sangat menggoda di malam hari. Utamanya saat seperti ini, saat Yunho baru selesai mencuci wajahnya sebelum tidur.

Jaejoong mendekati tubuh Yunho yang terbaring di sampingnya. Dikecupinya pipi kanan Yunho yang masih terasa agak basah. Yunho tak bergeming. Lelaki itu tetap memejamkan matanya meski bibir Jaejoong sedang menjelajahi wajah dan lehernya. Tangan Yunho terulur menghentikan gerakan tangan Jaejoong yang hendak menurunkan celana pendek yang Yunho kenakan.

"Aku lelah Jaejoong. Aku ingin tidur."

Jaejoong cemberut. Tak biasanya Yunho menolak keinginannya. Tapi dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jika Yunho tak menanggapi rangsangannya, itu artinya dia tidak mau memuaskannya. Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya.

Belakangan ini Yunho jadi sering menolak bercinta tiap kali Jaejoong memintanya. Awalnya Jaejoong bisa menerimanya, mungkin Yunho memang tak bernafsu karena banyak pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakannya di kantor. Mungkin dia lelah juga. Tapi jika ditolak terus-terusan Jaejoong jadi sebal juga. Pikiran yang aneh-anehpun jadi memenuhi otaknya.

'Apa Yunho sudah bosan dengannya?'

'Apa Yunho tertarik dengan lelaki lain? Atau mungkin tertarik dengan seorang wanita?'

Hanya membayangkannya saja Jaejoong jadi sangat gelisah. Itu tidak boleh sampai terjadi!

Untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu Jaejoong ke ruangan Yunho. Lelaki itu masih berkutat dengan komputer dan kertas-kertas di meja kerjanya. Jaejoong menghampirinya lalu duduk di kursi di seberang meja Yunho. Yunho menyadari keberadaan Jaejoong tapi dia tidak berniat mengalihkan pandangannya dari pekerjaannya.

"Apa kau sibuk?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Sibuk sekali?"

"Ya."

"Bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar memandangku yang sudah duduk di depanmu sekarang?"

Yunho menghentikan apa yang dikerjakannya. Dipandangnya bossnya itu. Jaejoong terkadang memang bisa jadi sangat kekanakan dan menyebalkan.

"Jaejoong kau atasanku. Kau jauh lebih mengerti bahwa aku harus menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan ini sesegera mungkin."

"Aaah, kau benar." Jaejoong menjentikkan dua jari tangannya.

"Aku atasanmu, jadi aku bisa saja memberikan kelonggaran waktu untuk menyelesaikan semua itu. Kau tak harus menyelesaikannya di minggu ini. Minggu depanpun tak akan jadi soal." Jaejoong mengatakan semua itu dengan senyum lebar terkembang di wajahnya. Yunho jadi tak bisa berkata apa-apa mendengar ucapan Jaejoong itu.

"Jadi, sekarang kau ada waktu untukku?"

Yunho mendesah pelan.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Yunho akhirnya.

"Sex, tentu saja. Apa lagi kalau bukan itu."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bercinta." Jawab Yunho jujur. Dia memang tidak sedang bernafsu untuk melakukan sex, senikmat apapun sex dengan Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku menginginkannya." Ujar Jaejoong datar. Dia seolah tidak mau tahu dengan alasan Yunho.

Yunho mengambil lube dari laci mejanya lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong di kursi di seberang mejanya. Dia menarik lengan kiri Jaejoong dan membimbing lelaki itu ke sofa di ruangannya. Jaejoong terduduk di sofa dan disusul Yunho duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah mengunci pintu?" Tanya Yunho.

"Yeap. Dan sudah berpesan pada sekretarismu seperti biasa." Jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar yang terkembang di wajahnya. Dia tahu sebentar lagi dia akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Yunho memutar tubuh Jaejoong jadi membelakanginya. Dilepasnya jas Jaejoong dan menaruhnya di meja. Yunho lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh Jaejoong di depannya. Jaejoong yang bingung dengan tindakan Yunho itu hanya diam dan membiarkan apapun yang dikerjakan Yunho. Tangan Yunho membuka ikat pinggang dan kancing celana Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, memudahkan Yunho menurunkan celana sekaligus boxer Jaejoong. Junior Jaejoong tersembul, seperti burung yang terbebas dari sangkarnya. Yunho menuangkan lube ke telapak tangannya lalu meraih junior Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya. Mengurutnya dengan lembut dari bawah ke atas.

"Hhhmmm." Jaejoong mengeluh nyaman. Menikmati tangan cantik Yunho memanjakan miliknya.

Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya di tubuh Yunho. Dia memejamkan matanya. Merasakan nikmat yang diciptakan tangan Yunho di bawah sana. Yunho memang selalu bisa memabukkannya. Bahkan hanya dengan satu tangannya saja, Yunho bisa membawa Jaejoong terbang ke angkasa. Yunho terus memompa junior Jaejoong dengan ritme yang tidak terlalu cepat. Sesekali jemarinya memberi pijatan lembut di junior itu.

"Aaah, Yunho..." Jaejoong mendesah.

Tangan kiri Yunho menyelusup masuk ke dalam kemeja Jaejoong, mencari nipple lelaki itu. Yunho memutar-mutar puting kiri Jaejoong dengan jemarinya. Membuat Jaejoong semakin mendesah.

Saat kedua tangannya sibuk bekerja di dua titik sensitif Jaejoong, mulut Yunho pun tak tinggal diam. Yunho menggigit pelan, menjilat dan mencium daun telinga kiri Jaejoong. Memberikan rangsangan yang teramat besar pada lelaki di depannya. Telinga adalah bagian tubuh Jaejoong yang paling sensitif, karenanya Jaejoong akan sangat terangsang tiap kali Yunho menyentuh titik itu.

Pompaan Yunho semakin cepat di junior Jaejoong. Mengeluarkan desahan tiada henti dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Aaah... Aaaah... Yun...ho... Aaaah."

Peluh mulai membanjiri wajah dan tubuh Jaejoong. Beberapa saat kemudian Jaejoong mencapai puncaknya. Menyemburkan cairannya ke lengan sofa di depannya. Dada Jaejoong naik turun, mencoba menetralkan nafasnya setelah meraih puncak kenikmatan. Tubuhnya bersandar penuh di dada Yunho dengan mata terpejam. Yunh menciumi sisi kiri wajah Jaejoong. Dia selalu suka dengan aroma tubuh Jaejoong. Aroma tubuh dan parfum Jaejoong selalu bisa membuatnya bergairah.

"Kau puas?" Tanya Yunho sambil masih menciumi pipi Jaejoong.

"Hmmm." Sahut Jaejoong sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Matanya masih terpejam. Jaejoong menikmati sentuhan bibir Yunho di wajahnya.

"Aku sudah bilang kau tak pernah mengecewakanku." Lanjut Jaejoong.

"Sekalipun? Bahkan saat kita pertama melakukannya?"

"Bahkan saat itu. Aku puas."

"Jadi aku lebih baik dari Park Yoochun?"

Jaejoong tertegun. Dibukanya matanya lalu berbalik memandang Yunho di belakangnya.

"Service-ku lebih memuaskan dibanding service Yoochun?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong mendecak.

'Yoochun sialan. Dia pasti sudah menceritakan banyak hal pada Yunho.' Pikir Jaejoong dalam hati. Tapi Jaejoong tak mau ambil pusing. Yunho tahu dia bukan orang pertama yang bercinta dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sudah mengatakannya bahkan sejak sex pertama mereka.

"Tentu saja. Milikmu jauh lebih besar dari milik si playboy itu. Tentu kau jauh lebih bisa memuaskanku." Ujar Jaejoong lalu mencium bibir Yunho. Jaejoong menikmati rasa manis dari bibir Yunho.

Yunho sedikit mendorong dada Jaejoong. Menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana dengan 'dia'?" Tanya Yunho.

"Siapa yang lebih memuaskanmu? Aku atau 'dia'?" Yunho memandang wajah Jaejoong.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'dia'?" Jaejoong balik bertanya.

"Seharusnya kau lebih tahu dariku. Yoochun bilang kau pernah berkata padanya bahwa hanya 'dia' yang bisa membuatmu puas." Yunho masih memandang raut wajah Jaejoong. Melihat perubahan yang nampak di wajah tampan sekaligus cantik itu.

"Aku atau dia yang lebih bisa memuaskanmu?" Yunho mengejar Jaejoong dengan pertanyaannya.

'Park Yoochun sialan! Fuck!' Jaejoong mengumpat dalam hati. Seharusnya dia menjahit saja mulut juniornya waktu SMA itu agar tidak bicara sembarangan. Jaejoong tak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Dia lalu berdiri dan memakai lagi boxer dan celananya. Merapikan kemeja lalu memakai jasnya.

"Aku harus kembali ke ruanganku." Ujarnya.

"Dia jauh lebih hebat dariku?"

"Sudahlah Jung Yunho. Aku tak mau membahasnya." Jaejoong jadi sedikit emosi.

"Kenapa? Karena kau mencintainya? Dan masih mencintainya?"

Jaejoong tak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Dia lantas keluar dari ruangan Yunho tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

-YooCheonSa-

"Bip"

Ada bunyi sms masuk di handphone Yunho. Yunho meraih handphonenya yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya. Dilihatnya sender sms tersebut. Nama bank tempat dia menyimpan uangnya nampak di layar handphone itu. Rupanya sms banking. Dibukanya pesan itu dan kening Yunho berkerut begitu melihat isi dari sms banking tersebut.

Yunho lantas berdiri dan dengan handphone di tangan kanannya dia berjalan ke ruangan Jaejoong. Saat Yunho masuk ke ruang kerja Jaejoong, lelaki itu duduk di meja kerjanya dengan kertas-kertas kerja di hadapannya. Jaejoong yang langsung bersemangat melihat kedatangan Yunho ke ruangannya hendak membuka mulutnya saat Yunho sedikit melemparkan handphonenya ke meja di depan Jaejoong.

"Apa maksud semua itu?"

Jaejoong yang tak langsung mengerti dengan maksud Yunho mengambil handphone Yunho dan melihat isinya. Sms banking yang tadi dibuka Yunho nampak di layar handphone tersebut.

"Ah, itu. Aku ingin memberikannya karena kupikir kamu pantas mendapatkannya." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Apa maksudmu dengan pantas mendapatkannya?" Yunho bertanya, masih dengan wajah dingin dan kerutan di keningnya.

"Kau tahu Yunho, kita mungkin memang sudah tak lagi menghitungnya. Hutangmu padaku dulu sudah bisa dikatakan lunas. Tapi kita masih tetap melakukan sex, terutama saat aku menginginkannya. Jadi kupikir aku selayaknya memberikan sesuatu padamu. Sebagai balasan, you know."

"Kau pikir aku pelacur? Gigolo yang bisa kau bayar, huh?" Mendengar jawaban Jaejoong itu Yunho jadi naik pitam.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Tapi apa yang kau lakukan seperti itu. Kau membayarku untuk sex yang kita lakukan. Lalu apa namaku kalau bukan gigolo?"

Jaejoong sungguh tak bermaksud merendahkan Yunho seperti itu. Akhir-akhir ini Yunho sering menolak saat diajak bercinta. Jaejoong jadi berpikir mungkin Yunho tak bersemangat untuk bercinta karena dia merasa sudah tak ada lagi tanggung jawab yang harus dibayarnya. Jaejoong sudah menganggap lunas hutang Yunho sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu.

Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho yang berdiri di depan meja kerjanya.

"Yunho, aku..."

Tangan Jaejoong yang meraih jemari Yunho ditampik dengan cukup keras oleh Yunho.

"Mungkin aku sudah tak lagi punya harga diri, menjual tubuhku demi membayar hutangku padamu. Tapi aku tak tahu kalau diriku jauh lebih buruk dari itu di matamu."

"Aku benar-benar tak bermaksud demikian."

Jaejoong mulai panik. Dia takut kalau Yunho akan pergi darinya. Dia tidak mau kehilangan Yunho. Cukup sekali dia merasakan kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya. Dia tidak ingin mengalami masa-masa kelam itu lagi. Mungkin dia tak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi Jaejoong mulai menyayangi Yunho. Dia ingin selalu bersama Yunho. Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa lelaki ini.

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia hendak melangkah keluar dari ruangan Jaejoong saat dekapan Jaejoong di belakangnya menahan langkahnya.

"Tidak Yunho. Jangan pergi. Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku mohon jangan pergi."

Yunho terdiam di tempatnya. Jaejoong mendekapnya erat dari belakang. Yunho merasakan tubuh Jaejoong bergetar. Dia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, memandang Jaejoong yang sekarang berada di depannya.

"Kumohon jangan pergi." Pinta Jaejoong. Ada getar dalam suaranya.

Yunho begitu kaget melihat buliran air mata membasahi kedua pipi Jaejoong. Yunho mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Jemarinya dengan lembut mengusap air mata di pipi Jaejoong. Jaejoong menangkap kedua tangan Yunho di pipinya dengan tangannya. Tatapan Jaejoong sendu memandang wajah Yunho. Yunho lalu membawa tubuh Jaejoong ke dekapannya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menangis." Ujar Yunho. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng. Cukup Yunho tak pergi dari sisinya dia sudah lega.

Yunho sendiri meski tak yakin dia mencintai Jaejoong tapi dia tak pernah tega melihat kesedihan di wajah Jaejoong. Cukup sekali dia melihat Jaejoong terpuruk dalam kesedihan. Dan itu terjadi saat kedua orang tua Jaejoong meninggal dalam kecelakaan 2 tahun yang lalu. Sejak itu Yunho seperti berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan pernah membuat Jaejoong bersedih. Karenanya dia sering mengalah dengan segala keegoisan Jaejoong selama mereka tinggal berdua.

-YooCheonSa-

Junsu melangkah memasuki gedung perkantoran perusahaan milik Jaejoong. Mulutnya terngangah melihat betapa besar gedung itu. Belum lagi desain interior gedung yang begitu mewah dan memiliki fasilitas super canggih. Seorang petugas keamanan menghampirinya saat Junsu hendak melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam gedung.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu tuan?" Tanya petugas itu.

"Ah, nee. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Yunho hyung. Ah, maksudku Jung Yunho."

"Mohon tunggu sebentar, akan kami hubungkan."

Petugas itu lalu mengantar Junsu ke resepsionis yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sang petugas mengatakan sesuatu kepada salah satu resepsionis wanita di balik meja. Resepsionis itu nampak berbicara di telpon.

"Maaf, siapa nama Anda tuan?" Tanya resepsionis itu.

"Kim Junsu."

Resepsionis itu lalu berbicara lagi di telpon. Tak berapa lama di menutup telponnya dan berkata pada Junsu,

"Tuan Jung menunggu Anda di ruangannya. Bagian pemasaran lantai 27."

Junsu lantas berjalan menuju lift setelah mengucapkan kata terima kasih pada resepsionis itu.

Lift terbuka setelah bunyi 'ting'. Banyak pekerja yang masuk ke dalam lift. Di pagi hari lift memang akan sering penuh dengan para pekerja yang hendak menuju kantor mereka masing-masing. Tubuh Junsu jadi tergusur orang-orang yang terus berdesakan masuk. Memojokkan Junsu agak ke belakang. Ada lelaki yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Tubuh mereka hampir berhimpitan.

Di beberapa lantai beberapa pekerja keluar. Junsu bergeser ke samping. Lega karena tak harus berhimpitan lama-lama disana. Saat pindah ke samping. Junsu melihat ke arah lelaki yang ada di belakangnya tadi. Dalam pandangan Junsu lelaki itu cukup tampan dengan rambut sedikit panjang di bawah telinganya. Di lantai 25 pintu lift terbuka. Lelaki itu bergeser hendak keluar dari lift. Tapi sebelum dia keluar lelaki itu menghampiri Junsu.

"Nice butt." Bisik lelaki itu ke telinga kanan Junsu sambil sedikit meremas pantat Junsu.

Junsu ingin berteriak dan mengumpat lelaki itu tapi diurungkannya niatnya saat dia sadar ada beberapa orang di lift. Junsu mengeram tertahan.

'Lelaki mesum kurang ajar!' Umpat Junsu dalam hati.

Dengan hati yang masih bergemuruh karena emosi, Junsu mencari ruangan Yunho. Setelah beberapa kali bertanya kepada pekerja yang dijumpainya disana Junsu akhirnya menemukan ruangan itu. Sekretaris Yunho mempersilahkan Junsu masuk ke dalam. Yunho menyambutnya begitu Junsu memasuki ruangan.

"Apa kabar Junsu ya?" Tanya Yunho begitu mendapati sepupunya.

"Buruk hyung." Jawab Junsu pendek.

"Hey, ada apa?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya melihat raut wajah Junsu yang nampak suram itu. Tak biasanya sepupunya itu murung.

"Aku bertemu orang mesum di lift. Benar-benar merusak suasana hatiku. Seharusnya tadi aku berteriak dan menyeretnya ke kantor polisi. Bagaimanapun juga aku ini jaksa. Berani-beraninya dia..."

Yunho tersenyum mendengar ucapan Junsu. Dia lalu mengajak Junsu duduk di sofanya. Sekretaris Yunho masuk dan meletakkan 2 cangkir teh seperti yang Yunho pinta sebelumnya.

"Minumlah dulu. Tenangkan hatimu."

Junsu tak menyahut. Diambilnya cangkir yang ada di depannya. Disesapnya teh dari cangkir tersebut sambil dihirupnya aroma teh itu. Aroma teh yang wangi itu sedikit banyak membantu Junsu menurunkan emosi di dadanya.

"Kau sudah ke kantor barumu?" Tanya Yunho lagi setelah dilihatnya Junsu mulai tenang.

"Ya. Tempatnya tak jauh dari flat yang kusewa."

"Maaf, aku tak bisa membantumu pindahan."

"Tak apa hyung. Aku tahu hyung sibuk."

"Jadi apa rencanamu hari ini?"

"Entah, aku juga bingung mau apa. Akhirnya aku jadi mengganggumu sepagi ini."

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berkeliling Seoul, kalau saja ini bukan hari kerja. Ah, kau bisa tinggal di kantor, itu kalau kau tak bosan."

"Aku boleh disini? Apa kau tak akan merasa terganggu?" Tanya Junsu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tidak, asal kau juga tak membuat ulah."

"Aku tidak akan mengacau. Aku akan duduk manis disini." Ujar Junsu bersemangat. Yunho terkekeh melihat tingkah Junsu.

"Ok. Kalau begitu aku harus mulai bekerja. Nikmati waktumu. Ah, ada notebook di lemari. Kalau kau ingin nonton film atau browsing di internet."

"Apa ada film biru?"

Yunho tertawa mendengar pertanyaan blunt Junsu itu. Sepupunya itu memang polos sekali, bahkan menanyakan hal seperti itu dengan tanpa canggung sedikitpun.

"Kau masih suka nonton film seperti itu? Kau sudah dewasa Junsu ya. Sudah waktunya untuk praktek, jangan hanya nonton." Ujar Yunho tak kalah blak-blakan. Mendengar itu wajah Junsu jadi merona. Dia mencoba menyembunyikan rona wajahnya dari Yunho.

"Omo! Jangan bilang kau belum pernah..." Ucapan Yunho terhenti saat melihat ekspresi wajah Junsu yang seolah sudah menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

"Aigooo, Junsu ya..."

"Hyung." Junsu memukul dada Yunho manja. Dia malu karena di 25 tahun hidupnya Junsu belum sekalipun merasakan manisnya percintaan.

Yoochun mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Jaejoong lalu membukanya. Jaejoong nampak duduk di kursinya tengah membolak-balik lembaran kertas. "Yo man. Good morning." Sapa Yoochun pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari kertas yang dipegangnya ke arah suara. Refleks tangannya meraih pajangan kuda dari kayu yang ada di meja kerjanya dan melemparkannya ke arah Yoochun.

"Wowowoo, relaks man. What's wrong with you?" Ujar Yoochun yang dahinya hampir saja celaka terkena lemparan Jaejoong. Untung dia dengan sigap mampu menghindarinya.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Yunho, huh?"

"Aku? Yunho hyung? Apa?" Yoochun bukan berlagak bodoh, tapi dia memang tak mengerti yang dimaksud Jaejoong.

"Kenapa tidak kau ceritakan saja semua masa laluku pada Yunho? Ceritakan padanya bahwa aku dulu pernah begitu hina, tidur dengan sembarang orang. Pernah hampir mati karena overdosis. Pernah mencoba bunuh diri. Kenapa tak kau ceritakan semua itu padanya, huh?" Jaejoong mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu dengan nada tinggi.

"Tenang hyung. Relaks. Calm down. Kita bisa membicarakannya dengan baik-baik." Ujar Yoochun mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong. Dia jadi paham apa yang Jaejoong maksud sekarang.

"Aku tak bermaksud menceritakan hal buruk tentangmu pada Yunho hyung. Lagipula itu adalah masa lalu. Kau tak seperti itu sekarang, iya kan? Kalau Yunho hyung memang mencintaimu, dia pasti akan menerima keadaanmu apa adanya. Benar kan?"

"Kau tahu apa soal hubungan kami?! Kau hampir membuatku kehilangan dia, kau mengerti?"

"Oops, mian. Aku benar-benar tak berniat seperti itu."

"Lihat saja, kalau hal itu sampai terjadi kau yang harus bertanggung jawab."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Tidak akan terjadi." Yoochun mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong tapi kalimat yang diucapkannya itu jadi terdengar seperti mantra untuk mensugesti Jaejoong. Yoochun jadi merinding sendiri membayangkan apa yang mungkin Jaejoong lakukan kalau hal buruk itu sampai terjadi.

"Yunho..." Jaejoong mengatupkan mulutnya yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu ketika dilihatnya orang yang duduk di sofa di ruangan Yunho bukanlah yang Jaejoong cari. Kening Jaejoong berkerut mendapati Kim Junsu, orang yang ditemuinya saat di Gwangju di sofa dengan tubuh setengah bersandar dan kemeja yang separuh terbuka di bagian atas.

"Dimana Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Yunho hyung sedang di toilet."

'Toilet?' Pikir Jaejoong dalam hati.

'Apa yang Yunho lakukan di toilet? Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan?'

Pikiran Jaejoong jadi kemana-mana. Segala hal-hal buruk pun berkelebat dalam bayangannya. Junsu menegakkan duduknya di sofa. Dia menyeka keringat di dahinya.

"Bukankah hari ini begitu panas Jaejoong hyung?" Tanya Junsu.

Keringat. Panas. Dua kata itu terproses menjadi hal-hal yang erotis dalam pikiran Jaejoong. Junsu - Yunho - Keringat - Panas.

'Tidak! Yunho tidak mungkin melakukannya.' Jaejoong berusaha mengusir pikiran buruk itu dari otaknya. Jaejoong hendak menuju toilet di ruangan Yunho saat pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Yunho dari dalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam?" Tanya Jaejoong. Sungguh pertanyaan itu sangat bodoh. Dan Jaejoong menyadari itu tepat setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Aku buang air kecil." Jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong sedikit mendekat ke tubuh Yunho. Mencoba mencium aroma lelaki itu. Jaejoong sedikit lega saat tak didapatinya aroma lain dari tubuh Yunho. Wangi Yunho masih sama seperti pagi tadi saat mereka berangkat. Wangi parfum Yunho yang menggoda. Jaejoong lalu menyadari kalau mereka bersama Junsu di ruangan.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari Junsu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku..." Junsu nampak kesulitan mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan sedang apa dia disana di jam kerja produktif seperti sekarang ini.

"Dia mengunjungiku. Mulai bulan ini Junsu mendapat promosi di kantor pusat di Seoul dari kantor advokat tempatnya bekerja di Gwangju dulu." Jelas Yunho.

"Benarkah. Selamat. Jadi kau akan tinggal di Seoul mulai sekarang?" Jaejoong duduk di sofa di samping Junsu.

"Ya hyung. Aku menyewa flat tak jauh dari kantor. Yunho hyung bilang lokasinya tak jauh dari apartement Yunho hyung."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus sering-sering mengunjungi kami."

"Kami? Kalian... Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung..."

"Yeah. Kami tinggal seapartemen."

"Oh. Aku baru tahu soal itu."

Junsu nampak berpikir. Fakta bahwa Yunho dan Jaejoong tinggal di bawah satu atap cukup mengejutkannya. Yunho nampak panik melihat ekspresi Junsu yang seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang serius. Yunho takut kalau-kalau Junsu dapat membaca situasi mereka. Yunho masih belum siap menceritakan segala hal pada Junsu.

"Sejak kapan kalian tinggal bersama?" Selidik Junsu.

Yunho ingin menjawab pertanyaan Junsu tapi Jaejoong lebih dulu bersuara.

"Sejak kami masih kuliah. Yunho sudah tinggal bersamaku sejak tingkat pertama kuliah."

"Ooh..." Junsu nampak sedang berpikir lagi.

"Bukankah biaya sewa apartemen sangat mahal di Seoul? Yunho hyung..."

"Itu apartemen pribadiku. Aku tidak suka tinggal sendirian jadi aku mengajak Yunho tinggal disana. Tentu saja Yunho tak perlu membayar untuk itu." Jaejoong menjelaskan lebih lanjut perihal dia dan Yunho. Dalam hati Jaejoong ingin Junsu tahu bahwa antara dia dan Yunho terdapat hubungan yang tidak biasa.

"Aaaah. Jadi begitu. Itu bagus sekali. Yunho hyung tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk tempat tinggal jadi Yunho hyung bisa menabung lebih banyak." Junsu sampai pada kesimpulannya dan hal itu membuat Yunho bernafas lega. Setidaknya pikiran Junsu masih polos seperti sedianya.

-YooCheonSa-


	6. Chapter 6

**Love in Lust**

**.**

**AN: ****Hai, hai, readers… adakah yang masih menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini? Maaf kalau membuat readers jadi menunggu lebih lama. Akhir-akhir ini ide yang muncul malah untuk cerita "More Than The Air I Breath", mau lanjut nulis chap enam jadi sedikit tersendat #curcol :D anyway, sekarang sudah update. So, enjoy ya readers…. Don't forget to give me a review. Sangat menyenangkan jika melihat angka review terus meningkat. Thanx :)**

**.**

**Cast: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong and Other casts.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**.**

**Rated: M**

**.**

**Disclaimer: only the plot is mine.**

**.**

**Warning: Mature readers only pleaseee ^_^ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minggu pagi, jika tak ada agenda kerja di luar kota, maka akan menjadi waktu bersantai di rumah bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong. Seperti hari itu, pagi-pagi Jaejoong ke supermarket untuk belanja bahan makanan. Dan seperti biasa, dia akan menyalurkan hobinya dalam hal memasak.

Jaejoong masuk ke kamar ingin memberitahu Yunho bahwa sarapan mereka sudah siap. Jaejoong tak mendapati Yunho di kamar.

'Mungkin dia sedang mandi' pikir Jaejoong.

Dia lalu berniat kembali ke dapur saat hp Yunho berbunyi. Dilihatnya hp itu. Nama Junsu muncul di layar. Dengan ragu Jaejoong menjawab telpon itu.

"Yeobseyo." Sapa Jaejoong.

'Yeobseyo. Yunho hyung.'

"Aku Jaejoong, Junsu ya. Yunho sedang mandi sekarang."

'Ne? Jaejoong hyung? Kenapa hp Yunho hyung ditanganmu?' Tanya Junsu bingung

'Ah, benar. Kalian tinggal bersama.' Ujarnya kembali setenlah mengingat percakapan mereka sebelumnya.

'Yunho hyung masih mandi?'

"Ya. Apa ada perlu? Katakanlah, nanti kusampaikan."

'Aku ingin mengantarkan kimchi untuk Yunho hyung.'

"Ah, kalau begitu mampirlah kesini."

'Tapi aku tidak tahu alamat apartemenmu hyung.'

"Nanti ku sms alamatnya."

'Ok. Sampaikan pada Yunho hyung aku akan datang.'

"Hmm. Baiklah."

Jaejoong lalu mengetikkan alamat apartemen mereka dan mengirimkan smsnya ke nomer Junsu. Dia hendak meletakkan hp Yunho saat Yunho keluar dan melihatnya sedang memegang hp nya.

"Ah, kau sudah selesai. Junsu baru saja menelpon. Dia bilang akan mengantarkan kimchi kesini." Jaejoong menjelaskan sambil memberikan hp itu ke pemiliknya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Kutunggu di meja." Ujar Jaejoong lalu meninggalkan Yunho di kamar.

Junsu tiba di apartemen Jaejoong saat Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah menikmati sarapan mereka. Junsu menyerahkan satu box cukup besar yang sudah dibungkusnya dengan kain ke Yunho.

"Mian hyung, aku baru teringat akan kimchi ini saat selesai membereskan barang-barangku."

"Tak apa. Gomawo Junsu ya."

"Tidak susah bukan mencari alamatnya?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Heum." Angguk Junsu.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan? Ayo sarapan bersama." Ajak Yunho.

Yunho lalu mengambilkan satu mangkuk, sendok dan sumpit untuk Junsu. Yunho membuka box yang berisi kimchi itu.

"Woah, kelihatannya enak." Ujar Jaejoong saat melihat sayuran berbumbu merah di box tersebut.

"Kimchi buatan imo memang yang terbaik hyung. Tapi sayang terlalu pedas buatku. Apalagi kalau imo membuatkan untuk Yunho hyung, pasti pedas sekali."

"Kau tidak suka pedas?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak terlalu suka. Yunho hyung yang maniak makanan pedas."

"Heum. Aku tahu benar soal itu." Hidup selama hampir 8 tahun bersama Yunho membuat Jaejoong hafal apa-apa yang disukai dan tak disukai Yunho.

"Kau tahu Junsu ya, bagus buat kita suka makanan pedas."

"Oh ya? Kenapa?" Tanya Junsu.

"Karena orang yang suka makanan pedas itu hebat di ranjang."

"Benarkah hyung? Apa hyung kuat di ranjang?" Tanya Junsu pada Yunho dengan polosnya. Rasanya Yunho ingin membungkam saja mulut Jaejoong yang jadi membual tentang hal yang tidak-tidak itu.

"Sudah ayo makan."

Termakan omongan Jaejoong, Junsu lalu mengambil kimchi banyak-banyak dan memakannya. Dihabiskannya dengan susah payah kimchi yang diambilnya itu walau harus dengan menghabiskan bergelas-gelas air.

-YooCheonSa-

"Apa rencanamu hari ini Junsu ya?" Tanya Yunho. Keduanya kini tengah duduk di sofa depan TV. Jaejoong yang masih menyimpan peralatan makan yang sudah tercuci di dapur menajamkan pendengarannya. Dia tak mau terlewat satu katapun dari pembicaraan dua orang disana.

"Tidak ada hyung. Apa hyung sibuk?"

"Tidak. Apa kau mau jalan-jalan? Hyung akan mengajakmu keliling kota Seoul."

"Benarkah? Aku mau hyung!" Seru Junsu dengan riangnya. Sudah lama dia ingin berkeliling ibu kota negara ini.

"Ya. Itu ide yang bagus. Kita bisa menunjukkan Junsu tempat-tempat yang seru di Seoul, benar bukan Yunho?" Sahut Jaejoong. Dia sudah kembali dari tugasnya di dapur.

"Jae hyung mau ikut juga?"

"Tentu. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Semakin rame akan semakin seru." Jawab Junsu.

"Benar sekali."

Tapi sepertinya Yunho yang keberatan dengan ide Jaejoong itu. Dalam benaknya dia hanya ingin jalan-jalan berdua saja dengan Junsu tanpa gangguan Jaejoong. Tapi siapa yang bisa mencegah mau Jaejoong?

'Drrrt...ddrrrttt...'

Ponsel Junsu bergetar di kantongnya. Junsu buru-buru menerima panggilan tersebut saat dilihatnya nama bossnya di layar.

"Yeobseyo."

"Ne."

"Ne?"

"Sekarang juga?"

"Ah, ne ne. Saya akan segera kesana." Ujar Junsu sambil menutup telponnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yunho.

"Mian hyung, aku harus ke kantor sekarang. Ada kasus baru yang harus kutangani."

"Ah, begitu. Baiklah, kita bisa jalan-jalan lain kali."

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku sudah ingin sekali keliling Seoul." Desah Junsu.

"Masih banyak waktu. Kau akan tinggal disini dalam waktu lama. Kau bisa keliling kota setiap saat. Sekarang pekerjaanmu lebih penting."

"Kau benar hyung. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Hmm."

"Sampai jumpa lagi Junsu ya."

"Sampai jumpa Jae hyung."

Junsu lalu meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong di apartemen mereka.

"Jadi, apa kau masih mau jalan-jalan?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin di rumah saja." Jawab Yunho sambil meinggalkan Jaejoong yang jadi cemberut di tempatnya dan berjalan ke kamar.

-YooCheonSa-

Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa Junsu menuju lift. Dipencetnya angka 1 begitu dia memasuki ruang segi empat itu. Lift meluncur ke bawah dan dalam beberapa menit dia sudah sampai lantai yang dituju. Pintu lift terbuka begitu bunyi 'ting' terdengar.

Junsu melangkah keluar dan bersamaan dengan itu seorang laki-laki masuk ke dalam lift tersebut.

Junsu hanya melihat sekilas wajah lelaki itu. Dan saat sudah di luar lift, Junsu berbalik dan melihat lelaki itu. Mata Junsu melebar begitu mengenali siapa lelaki itu, dia adalah lelaki mesum yang meremas pantatnya di lift beberapa waktu lalu. Lelaki itu juga nampak sedikit terkejut saat melihat Junsu.

Junsu hendak 'menyerang' lelaki itu dengan kata-kata saat pintu lift kemudian tertutup karena lelaki tersebut terus menekan tombol lift.

"Sial. Awas saja kalau kita ketemu lagi. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu lolos begitu saja." Junsu jadi mengomel sendiri disana.

Dilihatnya angka di atas pintu lift itu. Lantai 25. Lantai yang sama dengan apartemen Jaejoong hyung. Apa lelaki mesum itu tinggal disana juga? Pikir Junsu dalam hati. Junsu lalu cepat-cepat pergi begitu ingat bahwa bossnya sudah menunggunya. Dia akan memikirkan soal lelaki itu nanti.

-YooCheonSa-

Bel apartemen Jaejoong berbunyi. Dengan malas Jaejoong mengangkat pantatnya dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu.

'Apa Junsu meninggalkan sesuatu?' Pikir Jaejoong menduga bahwa Junsu yang ada di balik pintu.

Jaejoong membuka pintu dan mendapati wajah lain disana, bukan Junsu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong malas tak berniat membawa tamunya masuk ke dalam.

"Ckckck. Ini sangat tidak sopan. Orang barat saja akan mempersilahkan tamunya masuk dulu baru bertanya ada apa." Ujar sang tamu.

"Tapi itu tidak berlaku jika tamunya orang sepertimu." Sahut Jaejoong.

"Kenapa? Apa aku mengganggu acaramu dengan Yunho hyung? Apa kalian sedang di tengah melakukan kegiatan 'uh-ah' 'yes-no' saat aku datang? Tapi wajah dan rambutmu tidak acak-acakan?"

"Shut your mouth up Park Yoochun!" Geram Jaejoong yang membuat Yoochun tertawa lebar. Yoochun lalu nyelonong masuk ke apartemen meski tanpa izin Jaejoong.

"Dimana Yunho hyung?"

"Dia di kamar."

"Aish. Minggu-minggu begini kenapa kalian hanya berdiam di rumah saja? Apa kalian lembur di ranjang saat Minggu?" Tanya Yoochun jahil.

"Itu sama sekal bukan urusanmu mulut ember." Ujar Jaejoong sewot. Hal itu kembali mengundang tawa Yoochun. Yoochun memang paling suka menjahili Jaejoong. Bagi Yoochun Jaejoong yang uring-uringan itu nampak begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Cepat katakan apa tujuanmu kesini."

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan ke inti acara." Ujar Yoochun. Dia mengeluarkan selembar undangan yang dia selipkan di balik kemeja bagian belakangnya.

"Ayah mengadakan pesta. Dia ingin kau datang."

"Pesta apa?" Tanya Jaejoong seraya mengambil undangan itu.

"Ayah sedang melakukan kerja sama baru dengan seorang pengusaha. Katanya dia orang Korea tapi 10 tahun belakangan menjadi pengusaha sukses di Jerman."

Jaejoong membuka undangan itu.

"MinJung company? Aku baru dengar nama ini." Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bergerak di bidang apa perusahaan itu?"

"Sepertinya perusahaan pengembang hyung. Ayah ingin melebarkan bisnis propertinya."

"Kau akan datang bukan? Ajak Yunho hyung juga."

"Aku akan datang, tapi aku tak yakin soal Yunho."

"Kenapa? Kau harus mengajaknya hyung. Apa aku yang harus membujuknya? Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Tidak usah. Aku akan membujuknya sendiri nanti." Jaejoong menghentikan Yoochun yang hendak mencari Yunho di kamar mereka.

"Kau sudah melakukan tujuanmu bukan? Sekarang kau boleh pulang."

"Ya Tuhaaaan. Kau sungguh keterlaluan hyung!" Seru Yoochun.

"Kau tak mau mempersilahkanku masuk. Kau tak menawariku minum dan sekarang kau mengusirku pulang?"

"Kau kesini untuk mengantar undangan. Aku sudah menerimanya. So, tak ada lagi alasan buatku untuk menahanmu disini."

"Aku sungguh kecewa denganmu hyung!" Ujar Yoochun dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Pintunya disana Yoochun ah." Ujar Jaejoong sambil menunjuk pintu apartemen.

"Ok, ok. Aku akan pergi. Aku juga tidak suka berlama-lama ngobrol denganmu. Bikin sakit hati saja. Lagipula aku sudah ada janji dengan Yoobin yang sexy." Celoteh Yoochun.

"Daaah." Kata Jaejoong sesaat sebelum Yoochun membuka pintu lalu keluar dan menutup pintu dengan sedikit keras.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku adik kelasnya itu. Dengan membawa undangan dari Yoochun, Jaejoong masuk ke kamar. Dilihatnya Yunho di atas ranjang. Jaejoong menghampirinya dan naik ke atas ranjang.

"Yunho ya, apa kau tidur?"

Tak ada sahutan. Yunho tetap tenang di posisinya yang terbaring miring membelakangi Jaejoong. Nafas teratur terdengar keluar dari hidungnya.

"Ini masih pagi kenapa kau sudah tidur?" Jaejoong jadi bermonolog.

"Baru saja Yoochun datang. Dia mengantar undangan untuk kita. Ayahnya akan mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan kerja sama barunya. Apa kau mau datang?"

Jaejoong memiringkan tubuhnya, jadi menghadap ke punggung Yunho. Dipandanginya punggung kekar itu. Yunho memiliki tubuh yang bagus dan dia tahu bagaimana cara merawatnya.

"Jung Yunho, apa kau mendengarku? Apa kau benar-benar tidur?"

"..."

Tahu Yunho tidak akan menjawabnya, Jaejoong melanjutkan curahan hatinya.

"Yunho ya, sudah 8 tahun kita bersama. Apa kau sudah bosan hidup denganku?"

"Apa aku terlalu egois bagimu? Mian Yunho ya, aku jadi seperti mengekangmu. Aku sungguh tak mau kau pergi dariku."

Ada jeda. Jaejoong menarik nafas panjangnya.

"Aku... Sepertinya aku... aku mencintaimu Yunho."

"..."

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan rasa ini tumbuh. Tapi aku sungguh mencintaimu sekarang. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Bukan hanya karena aku membutuhkan sex denganmu. Tapi hatiku juga menginginkanmu. Yang ada dalam hati dan pikiranku hanya kamu. Hanya kamu Yunho ya."

"..."

"Aku...hooaaaammm...mencintaimu."

Berbicara sendiri membuat Jaejoong ikut mengantuk. Tak berapa lama dengkuran halus terdengar di kamar itu.

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya. Memandang Jaejoong yang nampak terlelap dalam tidurnya. Yunho mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong. Membawa tubuh itu dalam dekapannya lalu ikut memejamkan mata. Minggu pagi itu praktis hanya dilewati dengan tidur oleh keduanya.

-YooCheonSa-

Jaejoong terbangun saat sudah lewat tengah hari. Jam di dinding kamar menunjukkan pukul 2 lewat. Jaejoong menoleh ke samping dan tak mendapati Yunho di ranjang. Dengan mata masih setengah terpejam Jaejoong duduk di ranjang.

"Panas sekali hari ini. Lebih baik aku mandi dulu."

Jaejoong lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Saat mandi sudah jadi kebiasaan Jaejoong tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Bahkan terkadang dia sengaja sedikit membuka pintunya. Waktu itu niatan Jaejoong memang untuk menggoda Yunho. Tapi tak sekalipun Yunho pernah masuk ke dalam perangkapnya itu.

Tapi hari ini itu terjadi. Saat Jaejoong tak berniat untuk merayu Yunho, Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dari kaca tempat shower terlihat Jaejoong sedang menyabuni tubuhnya. Yunho lalu melepas semua pakaiannya dan masuk ke dalam. Jaejoong yang membelakangi pintu shower tak menyadari saat Yunho masuk hingga tangan kanan Yunho mengambil sabun yang ada di dadanya. Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak menyadari Yunho sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Ayo mandi bersama." Bisik Yunho.

Hati Jaejoong melonjak kegirangan. Mandi bersama berarti sex. Yunho 'mendatanginya' lebih dulu. Tak biasanya hal seperti ini terjadi. Biasanya Jaejoong yang akan memulai aktivitas penuh keringat mereka.

Yunho menggosokkan sabun ditangannya ke dada Jaejoong. Meratakan busa sabun ke seluruh bagian tubuh Jaejoong. Setelah tubuh Jaejoong sudah penuh busa, Yunho meletakkan sabun di tempatnya. Yunho kembali merapat pada bagian belakang tubuh Jaejoong. Tangannya kembali menggerayangi dada Jaejoong. Meremas payudara Jaejoong. Memilin kedua putingnya. Membuat Jaejoong mendesah karenanya.

Saat kedua tangannya terus bekerja di dada dan perut Jaejoong, Yunho menggesek-gesekkan tubuh bagian bawahnya ke bongkahan butt Jaejoong. Juniornya yang sudah sedikit mengeras menekan bokong Jaejoong.

"Nngghhh..." Jaejoong terus mendesah menerima perlakuan Yunho.

Yunho semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong semakin terdesak ke dinding kamar mandi. Sambil memeluk dari belakang, kedua tangan Yunho turun ke bawah. Tangan kanannya mengurut junior Jaejoong sedang tangan kirinya meremas-remas 2 biji Jaejoong.

"Aaah...aaah..." Jaejoong mulai lemas. Kakinya seperti tak sanggup menyanggah tubuhnya menerima perlakuan Yunho. Jaejoong akhirnya menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada Yunho. Menyerahkan seluruh permainan pada Yunho.

Kocokan tangan Yunho semakin cepat. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan Yunho. Bibir Yunho menyesap leher bagian kiri Jaejoong yang terekspos.

"Ahh...Yunho...aaahh..." Dengan keluhan panjang Jaejoong menyemburkan cairannya ke dinding kamar mandi di hadapannya.

Masih dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menyerang bibir Yunho. Jaejoong memeluk erat lelaki itu dan memagut dengan panas bibirnya. Dua junior mereka di bawah sana saling menekan satu sama lain.

"Hhmm...hmmm" keluh keduanya dalam ciuman. Berciuman dengan Yunho selalu terasa nikmat bagi Jaejoong. Senikmat sex dengan Yunho. Semua bagian tubuh Yunho seakan bisa memabukkannya.

"Kau ingin oral atau melakukannya langsung?" Tanya Jaejoong. Dia ingin memberikan service mulutnya pada Yunho. Tapi saat ini dia sudah tak sabar ingin milik Yunho di dalam lubangnya. Yunho tak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Dia hanya membalik kembali tubuh Jaejoong jadi menghadap dinding lagi.

Yunho menyalakan kran shower. Membuat air membasahi tubuh keduanya. Yunho membuka belahan pantat Jaejoong. Mengekspos lubang kecil milik Jaejoong. Yunho mengarahkan juniornya ke lubang itu. Sedikit mendorong hingga ujung miliknya terbenam ke dalam.

"Nnggghh." Erangan keduanya tertahan saat Yunho kembali memasukkan juniornya. Dengan dua kali dorongan junior Yunho memenuhi lubang Jaejoong. Keduanya mengambil nafas, bersiap untuk sesuatu yang panas.

Perlahan Yunho mulai mengeluar masukkan juniornya. Dengan tempo yang tidak terlalu cepat, juniornya keluar masuk lubang Jaejoong. Tubuh keduanya bertabrakan setiap kali Yunho menghujamkan juniornya, menimbulkan bunyi kecipak karena air yang terus mengalir dari shower di atas mereka.

"Aaah...haaah...hhaaa..." Jaejoong mengerang seiring dengan tusukkan Yunho.

Yunho menggigit telinga kanan Jaejoong.

"Aaah...nikmat...Jaejoong..." Bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong. Yunho mencengkeram pinggang Jaejoong dengan kuat. Membuat hujamannya makin dalam.

"Ini...sangat...nik..mat." Lanjutnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Entah apa yang merasuki Yunho hari ini. Dia tak biasanya seterbuka ini saat bercinta. Biasanya tak pernah ada kata keluar dari mulut Yunho saat mereka sedang ditengah-tengah aktivitas panas mereka. Bahkan desahannya pun jarang terdengar lantang. Tapi hari ini Yunho jadi lebih terbuka. Dia bahkan mengatakan bahwa sex mereka terasa nikmat.

Sambil terus menghujami lubang Jaejoong, tangan Yunho meraih junior Jaejoong. Mengocoknya secepat hujaman juniornya.

"Aagh...aaahhh..." Jaejoong semakin tidak kuasa menahan sensasi yang diberikan Yunho. Ujung junior Yunho menyentuh titik nikmat Jaejoong. "Aaaarrrghh...aaaahhh..." Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar akibat hujaman Yunho di titik itu. Kedua tangan Jaejoong mencengkeram erat pipa kran shower di depannya.

"Aaah...Yun..ho..aku...aaaagghhh."

Jaejoong kembali mengeluarkan cairannya. Dan kali ini tubuh Jaejoong benar-benar dibuat lemas. Yunho menangkap tubuh Jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya saat Jaejoong nampak akan limbung. Sambil menyangga tubuh Jaejoong agar tetap berdiri, Yunho terus menghujami lubang Jaejoong. Gerakannya semakin cepat. Lubang Jaejoong memijit juniornya yang semakin membesar di dalam sana. Beberapa menit kemudian Yunho mencapai puncaknya.

"Haaah...haah..haah." Nafas Yunho tersengal mendapat kenikmatan itu.

Yunho lalu mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang Jaejoong. Jaejoong mematikan shower dan berbalik memandang Yunho.

"Kau semakin hebat sekarang. Semakin tahan lama saat bercinta. Aku suka." Ujar Jaejoong blak-blakan.

"Apa aku sudah lebih baik dari 'dia'?"

"Bisakah kita tidak mengungkit soal itu?" Jaejoong sedikit iritasi saat Yunho kembali mengungkit kembali apa yang sempat membuat mereka bersitegang.

"Aku sudah melupakannya Yunho, dia bukan siapa-siapa lagi bagiku. Bagiku cuma ada kau sekarang. Cuma kau yang kubutuhkan." Jaejoong mencium bibir Yunho. Mengulum bibir berbentuk hati itu.

"Ya, kau benar. Kau cuma membutuhkanku. Membutuhkan tubuhku." Sahut Yunho.

_'Tidak! Aku tidak hanya membutuhkan tubuhmu. Aku juga membutuhkan hatimu. Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu?'_ Kalimat-kalimat itu hanya terucap dalam hati Jaejoong.

Yunho memandang wajah Jaejoong. Nampak ada sedikit raut kesedihan disana.

_'Katakan kalimat itu lagi Jaejoong. Katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Aku ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi.'_ Ujar Yunho dalam hati. Tapi Jaejoong tak kunjung mengatakannya.

"Aku ingin keadilan." Ucap Yunho memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hhmm?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Tak mengerti dengan kata keadilan yang dimaksud Yunho.

"Aku sudah membuatmu dua kali keluar. Buat aku keluar sekali lagi." Yunho membisikkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan sensual ke telinga kanan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Seratus kalipun aku akan melakukannya." Ujar Jaejoong sembari mengerling ke Yunho.

Jaejoong lalu menarik tangan Yunho dan membawanya ke bathup tak jauh dari shower. Keduanya masuk ke dalam bathup yang kosong itu.

Jaejoong membuat Yunho duduk di tepian bathup. Dia lalu berjongkok tepat di depan selangkangan Yunho. Junior Yunho yang masih sedikit membesar akibat sex sebelumnya memanjakan kedua matanya. Sungguh Jaejoong beruntung bisa menikmati benda besar itu.

Tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya, Jaejoong lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke selangkangan Yunho. Dijilatnya buah zakar Yunho. Menciumnya. Dan mencoba memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Jaejoong menggigit dua telur Yunho itu dengan bibirnya. Menekan-nekan daging itu dengan bibirnya. Yunho menikmati permainan Jaejoong. Tangan kirinya menopang tubuhnya, bersandar pada porselain di belakangnya. Tangan kanannya meraih rambut Jaejoong, sedikit meremas-remasnya.

Mulut Jaejoong beralih ke junior Yunho. Memasukkan junior itu penuh ke dalam mulutnya. Jaejoong menyesapnya. Menciptakan sensasi yang begitu nikmat bagi Yunho.

"Hmmm...haaaah..." Yunho tak mampu menahan desahannya. Dia begitu menikmati permainan mulut Jaejoong.

Sambil terus meremas-remas rambut Jaejoong, Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya. Nikmat yang Jaejoong berikan di bawah sana sungguh luar biasa. Mata Yunho tertutup dengan mulut terbuka yang tak kunjung henti mendesah. Jaejoong terus menyesap junior Yunho sambil memaju mundurkan mulutnya. Saat Jaejoong mulai merasa junior Yunho berkedut, dia mempercepat kulumannya. Cengkeraman Yunho di rambutnya makin erat. Menit berikutnya cairan Yunho menyembur di mulut Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit tersedak karenanya. Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan duduk di pangkuan Yunho. Tak membiarkan Yunho mengambil nafas, Jaejoong segera mencium Yunho. Membagi cairan Yunho di mulutnya.

Jaejoong melepas ciumannya, memberikan kesempatan untuk Yunho bernafas.

"Terima kasih" bisik Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih. Terima kasih sudah bersamaku Yunho." Ujar Jaejoong tulus. Dia benar-benar merasa berterima kasih karena sekalipun Yunho tak pernah pergi dari sisinya, meski berulang kali Jaejoong selalu membuat Yunho kesal dengan keegoisannya. Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho. Mencium aroma sex di tubuh Yunho.

Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong. Mengusap lembut pinggang ramping itu.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba tertawa kecil.

"Wae? Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa yang lucu?" Tanya Yunho bingung.

"Ani. Mereka lucu sekali."

"Siapa? Mereka siapa?" Yunho masih bingung dengan maksud Jaejoong.

"Junior kita." Ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho lalu menunduk dan memandang junior mereka yang saling bersentuhan karena posisi duduk mereka sekarang. Jaejoong di pangkuan Yunho dan menghadap ke tubuh Yunho. Membuat junior keduanya bertemu. Keduanya sudah kembali ke ukuran normal.

"Punyamu yang lucu. Mungil sekali." Ujar Yunho. Memang dalam kondisi normal junior Jaejoong nampak lebih kecil jika dibanding milik Yunho.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu milikmu sangat besar." Sahut Jaejoong sewot. Yunho jadi tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Tapi aku suka karena milikmu sangat besar. Rasanya begitu penuh di lubang sempitku." Bisik Jaejoong sambil mendesah.

Dia memainkan junior Yunho. Bagi Jaejoong, junior Yunho adalah mainan yang paling menyenangkan di dunia.

"Boleh aku jujur tentang sesuatu?" Tanya Jaejoong. Tangannya masih bermain dengan milik Yunho. Mengelus. Sesekali memutar, memijat.

"Apa? Aaah."

"Tapi janji kau tak akan marah."

"Katakan dulu, baru akan kuputuskan nanti." Yunho menghentikan tangan Jaejoong. Dia takut akan kehilangan kendali lagi jika Jaejoong terus melakukannya.

"Janji dulu." Jaejoong menegakkan kepalanya, memandang Yunho.

"Katakanlah."

"Dari awal aku melihatmu di kelas dulu aku sudah mengincarmu. Aku sudah bertekat untuk mendapatkanmu."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Kau tahu? Sejak kapan?"

"Dari awal. Alasanmu ingin teman untuk tinggal terdengar sedikit dibuat-buat. Terlebih kita belum saling kenal waktu itu. Kupikir pasti ada sesuatu yang kau rencanakan."

"Tapi kau mau menerima tawaranku."

"Kau tahu benar kondisiku saat itu. Tawaranmu adalah hal yang sayang untuk ditolak."

"Mian Yunho."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku jadi memanfaatkan kondisimu."

Yunho terdiam. Awalnya Yunho juga ingin marah karena hal ini. Tapi sekarang hubungan mereka sudah sejauh ini. Tak ada yang perlu disesalkan. Terlebih belakangan ini Yunho mulai menikmati hubungan mereka.

"It's okay." Ujar Yunho.

"Kau tidak marah?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil memandang ke dalam mata Yunho.

"Tidak." Yunho menggeleng.

"Lagipula aku jadi bisa menikmati lubangmu yang nikmat ini." Lanjut Yunho sambil meremas pantat Jaejoong.

"Aah." Erang Jaejoong.

"Kau mulai nakal, eoh?" Ujar Jaejoong sambil meremas junior Yunho. Membuat Yunho sedikit menjerit keenakan.

Dengan gerakan cepat Jaejoong mengocok junior Yunho, membuatnya kembali menegang. Jaejoong mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengarahkan junior Yunho ke lubangnya. Dengan sekali hentakan, Jaejoong menurunkan tubuhnya sehingga junior Yunho terbenam ke dalam.

"Aaaaaarrrrggggh." Keduanya mengerang dengan keras.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi Jaejoongpun menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Sesi bercinta mereka pun dimulai kembali.

-YooCheonSa-


End file.
